A Sense Of Belonging
by Queen-Misift-01
Summary: Paige has always felt left out from the Halliwells, The anniversary of Prue's death its marking three years and Paige is miserable and confused what will it take to make her realise that She IS a Halliwell until the very end!.
1. Sprinklies and Whys

Disclaimer: The Cast of Charmed does not belong to me, because if it did. A) I would not be writing FF and B) I bring back Bane, Prue and Andy.  
  
Rating: PG-13 Summary: Its not easy being the one nobody knew about until you came, that's what it is like for Paige. She is forever in the memory of Prue's shadow; She doesn't feel like one of them, A Charmed One. Its coming up to the three year anniversary of Prue's death and Paige is feeling particularly miserable, but she must put her misery aside because as always there are demons to vanquish and spells to write. It is not until something terrible happens to Paige that realises that she is indeed a Halliwell and She is one of them. Author: Queen-Misift-01   
  
A/N: Howdy! just a story to solve my angst about Paige coming into to the show and how she dealt with Prue's death. Oh yeah almost forgot, Cole and Phoebe have a daughter Patty, and Leo and Piper have a son Wyatt, Patty is two, and Wyatt three almost four. One of many Charmed fics to come, but as always read and review. On with the Story!!!!!!!!!!!! Dramatic music plays, and red curtains are drawn we fall to 1329 Prescott Street, San Francisco  
  
Paige Matthews Sat at the breakfast bar trying to read the paper but her niece Patty get turning the pages when she had only just started at the top.   
  
"Patty sweetie, why don't you go find Mommy?" Paige said trying not to get annoyed with the child.   
  
"Nope", came Patty's reply.  
  
"Ok How bout you go find Daddy", Paige tried. Patty shook her head, Her brown pigtails flying at the same time.   
  
"Nu-huh". "Wyatt, Uncle Leo, Aunt Piper?" Paige asked slowly.   
  
"Nopes, I wants to stay with you!" Patty cried. "Yay!" Paige said half heartedly scanning the job section of the paper.   
  
"Whatcha doin?" Patty wondered.   
  
"Reading", Paige told her.   
  
"Whys?"   
  
"Because I am".  
  
"Whys?" "Patty sweetie, Aunt Paige doesn't feel like playing the whys game today", Paige said to her.   
  
Patty frowned, "Aunt Paige doesn't feel like ever playin, Aunt Paige sad", She said touching her aunt's face.   
  
"Aw Sweetie no no I'm not, its just Aunt Paige is tired and she needs to rest that's all", Paige said as Phoebe and Piper came into the room.  
  
"Mommy!!" Patty screeched throwing herself at Phoebe as if she hadn't seen her in days. "Hey Baby you having fun with your Aunt Paige?" Phoebe asked as Patty touched her earrings. "Nopes she is being borin", Patty declared.   
  
Piper raised an eyebrow, "She is probably busy Patty that's all", She said glancing at her sister who was frantically writing something down.  
  
"Patty why don't you go see Daddy, and ask him to take you, Wyatt and Uncle Leo for a ice-cream", Phoebe said placing Patty down onto the floor.   
  
Patty's eyes widened " Really ice-cream, with sprinklies?" She wondered.   
  
"Yes with sprinklies too, bring some back for me and your aunts", Phoebe called as a contented Patty ran off to her father.   
  
Both Phoebe and Piper walked towards Paige, "Paige, hunny you got a sec?", Phoebe asked. Paige looked up, "Uh sure I do". "Good cause we need to talk", Piper said loudly.  
  
Kayzee what do we all think? Please read and review! Thanks I should update very soon! Luv and Cookies QM01 ~*~ 


	2. Barbies and Firestations

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers, soccerstar11-5, SnOwBuNnY,P3Halliwell1329, Charmed writer,and Trunks Icijouji your reviews pleased me alot!.  
Hope this one is ok in paragraphs, as I know my last was not separated at all! *slaps wrist* bad writer !.  
Here's your chapter!  
*************************************************************************************************************  
Paige glanced at her two sisters, who were both glancing at her worried.  
"What!", She snapped unable to take the unberable silence anymore.  
Phoebe placed a hand on her sister's, "Paige, hunny you ok?", She asked concerned.  
"I'm fine, just a little narked about finding a job that's all",Paige reassured.  
"Well you could always work at the club?", Piper offered.  
"Yeah that's a great idea", Phoebe said.  
"Thanks Piper, i really do appreciate the offer but I kinda need a more stable job", Paige told them.  
"Stable?, What are you on about. We share the bills in this house?", Phoebe wondered.  
"I know but I like to pay my way", Paige said slowly as she heard the door being flung open.  
"Mommy!", Came Wyatt's voice.  
"Pheebs, sweetie we're home", Cole cried as he came into the kitchen with the ice-creams.  
Phoebe looked at him, She then looked towards her daughter who was holding a brand new barbie in her hands.  
"Cole darling where did Patty get the barbie from?", Phoebe asked.  
Cole looked panicky from his wife to the plastic doll, "She uh found it", He lied.  
"Don'ts be silly, Daddy!", Patty said giggling. She then looked at her mother and gave a smile.  
"Mommy, Daddy broughts me it from the shop", Patty said dropping her father in it.  
Cole gave a small smile, as Phoebe placed her hands on her hips.  
"Your so guliable, you know that!. I told you that she was not having any treats because she shimmered herself outta playgroup!", Phoebe said raising her voice.  
"But she told me that you said it was ok", Cole said to his wife.  
"I don't care if she said she owned the moon!. Patty give mommy back the barbie", Phoebe said holding out her hand.  
Patty shook her head, "No!".  
"Patty give mommy back the barbie", Phoebe tried again.  
Patty shook her head again, "No!, No!", She sang.  
"Patty Louise give me the barbie now!", Phoebe said sternly.  
"Nopes!", Patty cried as she shimmered off.  
"See look what ya done now!", Phoebe said.  
"But Pheebs", Cole began.  
"God she is such a Daddy's girl, and I'll have that", Phoebe said taking Cole's ice cream and her own and walking out of the room.  
"Phoebe, Hey that was mine!", Cole shouted chasing after her.  
Wyatt pulled himself onto his mother's lap and placed a small tub of ice-cream on the table and pushed it towards his aunt.  
"Here, for you Aunt Paige!", He said.  
"Thanks sweetie but can you hold on of it for me?. I'm not hungry right now", Paige said gathering her things.  
"Where you going?", Wyatt asked.  
'Here we go again, another game of the whys', Paige thought.  
"Out, I gotta go see a woman about a job", Paige said stuffing the newspaper in her bag.  
"Will you help me finish the jigsaw?", He asked slowly refering to the jigsaw they had started this morning because it was raining and they couldn't go out.  
"Maybe", Paige said walking off.  
"Mommy why is Aunt Paige Sad?", Wyatt asked.  
Piper smiled and looked at her son," I don't know darling", She said kissing his forehead.  
'I wish I knew but I don't',She thought to herself.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Well as you can see its a lovely old refurbished fire station. You have two floors. Two bedrooms, fire pole still intact as a way of getting down stair. Large open plan kitchen and dinning room. Large bathroom and a ensuite", The woman said as they walked in to the home. A/N(Think firestation in the movie Princess Diaries)  
"Its very nice", Paige commented.  
"Yes it was only just fixed up last month, Well I'll leave you to look around if you need me I'll be here", The cheerful blonde said smiling.  
Paige wandered around the old firestation, 'This would be the place if I wanted to start fresh!', She thought happily.  
She walked upstairs and took in the view, From The firestation she could see most of the city. 'I need this place, I need to get out of the manor', She thoguth as she went back down stairs.  
"I'll put your name down Ms. Matthews. Your the only one interested in it so far,So you have a good chance of getting it if you decide you want to purchase", The Blonde told her.  
"Thank you for your time today", Paige siad shaking her hand.  
"Oh no problem, here's my card call me when you've thought about it", The blonde said handing her a sales card.  
"I will do", Paige said as she walked down the street.  
'I've just got to get out ofthe manor, its doing my head in', She thought as she walked home.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kayzee  
what did you all think of this chapter?, hope it makes my reviewers read!  
And as for me I have to go now to spend all my hard earned money on shoes and a denim blazer from F.C.U.K  
Oh the joys of having money!( Not for long though).  
Thanks for reading!  
I'll update tomorrow!   
Luv and Cookies to u all!  
QM01  
*~*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Little D's and Hellos

Hiya, Thanks reviewers! for reading and duh reviewing my last chapter!.  
Here's the fourth!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Piper groaned as she entered the Manor's kitchen the next morning. Wyatt and Patty had been making cookies earlier on in the morning with Cole and Cookie dough was hanging from the ceiling and sticking to her shoes.  
She got to work cleaning up and went to wash the dishes from the breakfast table when she came across a newspaper article, She opened it up to have a look and saw Apartment listings. 'Who's looking for house, Hmm maybe its Pheebs', She said putting it to one side.  
The phone rang and Piper quickly picked it up, "Halliwell Residence", She asked monotone.  
"Hey Pipe", came Phoebe's chipper voice.  
"Oh hey Pheebs, did Wyatt and Patty get to playschool ok?", Piper asked trying to put all the dishes in the dishwasher whilst talking on the phone.  
"Yep no problems at all, Just calling to ask if you want me to get breakfast from the Ho's deli?", Phoebe wondered.  
"Oh yeah Pheebs that would be great, just get me my usual!".  
"Okie dokie, I see you in abit!", Phoebe said hanging up.  
Piper didn't bother looking at the newspaper, She left where she had found it and forgot about it as she cleaned the messy kitchen.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hello Paige Matthews?", Paige said answering her cell-phone as she wandered through Goldern Gate Park.  
"Hey Paige its me Piper, Can you do me a favour and pick up the kids. And take them to the park or something we kinda got a crisis here", Piper said as the sound of Phoebe yelling 'Die' came echoing through.  
"Are you sure you don't need me if its a demon?", Paige wondered.  
"Oh no !, we uh got it under control!. Phoebe watch out!", Piper cried,  
"Ok then , I'll see you later", Paige said hanging up.  
Paige stopped walking towards the old firestation and turned around and began to walk to the cARE HAPPY PLAYGROUP CENTRE across town.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Patty stood with Wyatt and some other kids outside the Playgroup centre, She looked around for her daddy. 'Where's Daddy?', She thought as she couldn't stop him. He had said he'd pick her up, She smiled evily she was gonna con him into buying her another barbie today.  
"Where's Aunt Phoebe?", Wyatt asked Patty.  
Patty looked at him, "At home, Daddy is picking me and you up today", She told him.  
"No Aunt Phoebe said Uncle Cole wasn't allowed to anymores, cause of the barbies", Wyatt said.  
Patty stomped her foot, She have to work out another plan now that Mommy had foiled the first one.  
She looked up and saw her Aunt Paige rushing towards her and Wyatt, "Hey guys!, Sorry I'm late!", Aunt Paige said slowly.  
"Its ok, Mommy is always later", Wyatt informed as he held Paige's hand.  
Patty stuck her arms in the air and waited for Paige to pick herup, She didn't feel like walking today.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Aunt Paige?", Patty asked as she came running over leaving Wyatt to play alone in the sandbox.  
"Yes sweeetie?", Paige said slowly.  
"Do you thinks maybe we could stop by a store on the way home?", She asked.  
"You can't trick me Patty Louise, I have already been warned about your Barbie fetish", Paige said sternly.  
"Fetish?, what is one of those?", Patty wondered.  
"Its a thing, that you have lots of and you like getting them", Paige siad trying to explain it in two-year old terms.  
"So like spells!", Patty said excitedly.  
"Yeah like spells", Paige said checking to see if anyone was around.  
"What about Sindy?, Mommy didn't say I couldn't have Sindy?", Patty asked.  
"No, Your Mommy said no plastic doll of any kind", Paige told her.  
"Fines", Patty huffed. 'Worth a try', She thought as she crossed her arms.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Paige opened the door to the manor and walked in with wyatt and Patty in tow, She looked around the grandfather clock was lying ruined (a/n again, its always that clock!) on the floor, tables bit were scattered everywhere.  
"What the hel...", Paige began then realised that Patty and Wyatt were there.  
"What the hello happened here?", She said slowly not realising that she didn't make sense.  
"We had a little D attack", Leo siad coming down stairs followed by everyone else.  
"What is a little D, Mommy?", Wyatt asked.  
"Um its a um, Little Dog attack", Piper said.  
"Yeah that's right a little dog came and attacked the house", Phoebe said helping Piper out.  
"Buts why?, is ShuShu ok?", Patty asked concerned.  
"ShuShu who the hel... hello is Shushu?", Paige asked quietly.  
"You know that little yappy dog, Cole got her last weekend the one that c.r.a.p.s everywhere", Phoebe said through gritted teeth looking at Cole.  
"Uh I think he's upstairs in your room Sweetie", Cole said giving Phoebe a smile.  
"Come on Wyatt lets go check on ShuShu", Pattysaid as she chased Wyatt up the stairs.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kayzee I know it was a bit place to leave but I have slight writers block THAT WILL BE CURED!.  
Thanks for all the reviews I have gotten, U GUYS RULE!  
anywayz  
Luv and Cookies  
QM01  
*~*  
P.s I promise to update tomorrow  
P.P.s Don't you think it is criminal to have to pay £70 for a pair of trainers , Shame on me and my bank balance 


	4. Channel surfing and Apartment Listings

Hiya Kiddies, I'm giving you another chapter!. Wow two chapters in one day that's alot for me!. This one is a shorty kiddos  
Anywayz on with the show!  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Paige sat in the living room watching tv, she kept flicking the channels. She was officaly bored, and as usual that meant she'd have to channel surf until she found a movie, Maybe with a little George Clooney (a/n: Yum) or Keanu Reeves (a/n yummier) in it.  
"Aunt Paige!", came a yell.  
"What!", Paige yelled back.  
"What's these?", Patty cried as she came into the living room dragging two heavy sets of photo albums around.  
"Well these are photo albums Patty", Paige said as she got back to channel surfing.  
Patty picked them up and placed them on the small coffee table and went to sit on the couch with her Aunt.  
"Mommy says channel waving is bad", Patty siad slowly. Paige raised an eyebrow, "Channel waving?", She questioned.  
"Yeahs what your doings now,Duh", Patty said as ShuShu the yappy wonderdog trotted into the room.  
"C'mere Shu", Patty cooed.  
"Um Patty, didn't your Mommy, and Aunt Piper say that ShuShu was not allowed on the couch?", Paige said as the dog jumped up.  
(a/n: ShuShu kinda looks like the Osbournes black dog and a fluffy kitten).  
"So?", Patty said kissing ShuShu's nose.  
"Ok then", Paige said. 'Your funeral when they find out', She said in her head.  
"Who this?", Patty asked pointing to Paige's adoptive parents.  
"I see you managed to find my photo album then", Paige said with a laugh.  
"Yep so who are they?", Patty questioned.  
"They're my mom and dad", Paige told her.  
Patty shook her head, "Nu-huh, that is not Grampa Victor and Grandma Patty".  
"Well they are my adoptive parents",Paige began seeing the look of confusion on Patty's face.  
"Whats?".  
"Well when I was born it was really hard because of the little d's, they kept trying to attack Grandma Patty and me. So Grandma Patty decided to give me to a nice lady and man who couldn't have children and they looked after me", Paige told her.  
"Oh so they are like my third Grampa and Grandma's then?", Patty wondered.  
"Yeah I guess you could say that", Paige said as Patty turned the pages.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Phoebe noticed the paper sat neatly by the breakfast bar and picked it up, "Piper!", She called. Piper stuck her head out of the Laundry room door, "Yeah Pheebs?".  
"Is this your'es, are you and Leo moving out?", Phoebe questioned her.  
"Of course not!, I thought it was your'es", Piper said as she came through with the ironing board.  
"No me and Cole aren't moving out we can't afford it!", Phoebe said smiling, Her smile soon dissapeared.  
"PAIGE!", both her and Piper yelled in unision.  
Paige came walking through the tv remote in her hand, "What?, Speed is about to start", She said annoyed that someone had disturbed her Keanu movie.  
"What's this?", Piper asked holding up the newspaper.  
"Um a newspaper", Paige said stating the obvious.  
"I know that!, I'm talking about apartment listings!", Piper said showing her the page with all the red circles around.  
"I wanted to doodle", Paige said with a smile.  
"I think we need another talk", Phoebe said.  
Paige sat down and put such a frown on her face anybody would think she had been called out of class for doing something bad.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
MORE TOMORROW  
KAYZEE!  
G2G BU-BYE  
REVIEW!  
THANKS LUV YA  
LUV AND COOKIES  
QM01  
*~*  
*leaves a plate of cookies for all the nice reviewers* 


	5. The Truth hurts

Hey thanks for my reviews!  
Charmed Writer: Yes you do have to get papers for being Officially Bored (Ha think I spelt it write there!, lol) from Me! lol.  
I don't think kids are the only gullible ones, Cole is too from what I've heard! (lol).  
ANYWAYZ ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!!!!!!!!  
***************************************************************  
"Right now I'm too ask you again what are these?", Piper said waving the apartment listings in Paige's face.  
"Apartment listings, like I told you three times!", Paige said.  
"But are they for you!", Phoebe asked annoyed.  
"No!, not really. Maybe....., Yes ok!. They are for me!", Paige said defeatedly.  
"So your moving out?", Piper asked slowly.  
"Yeah I'm moving out", Paige told her finally.  
"Why?", Phoebe wondered.  
"I have to move out, you guys have your famillies and the house is too small for me to stay. And with Piper expecting another baby", Paige said not realising she had let a secret loose.  
Phoebe gave a squeal, "Your Preg... How could you not tell me?....How long?", She asked excitedly.  
"About two months but that's not the point!, Paige you know there is room for you here no matter what", Piper said to her youngest sister.  
"I'm sorry Piper, I can't stay anymore", Paige said getting up. Phoebe rose aswell, "Why not, your our sister?", She asked her.  
Paige placed the remote on the table, "I'm not your sister am I?, Prue is your sister. And this house is not mine and I can't stay anymore", She said walking away from the kitchen to her room to pack.  
(a/n: By the way Paige brought the firestation).  
*******************************************************************  
Paige zipped up her duffel bag and grabbed the other suitcase, She get the rest of her stuff later. She didn't notice Wyatt and Patty sat by the doorjam.  
"Where you goin?", Wyatt asked her.  
"I'm going away on vacation for awhile", Paige said ruffling Wyatt's hair.  
"Whys?", Patty asked.  
"Because I need too!", Piage said softly.  
"Are you leaving because We did something bad?",Wyatt wondered.  
"No don't be silly, you and Patty haven't done anything to make me leave.  
"Can we come, we be good?", Patty pleaded.  
"Sorry sweetie but I think you'll have to stay with Mommy, Daddy and your Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo", Paige said to them.  
"I don't want too!", Patty siad stomping her feet (a/n: Trust me stomping feet to get things you want never ever works, it just gets you grounded for a long time!, Lol).  
"Well you have too, Your so stubborn", Paige told Patty. 'Oh yeah she is definatley a mini Phoebe', She thought with a smile on her face.  
"Are you going to visit Aunt Prue and Uncle Andy?", Wyatt asked the thought coming out of nowhere.  
"What?, Aunt Prue and Uncle Andy why would you say that?", She asked him.  
"Cause your sad and when Mommy's sad. Her and Aunt Phoebe go see Aunt Prue", Wyatt informed.  
"Aunt Prue never comes to see us, She went away. Will you come back, you won't stay away?", Patty asked as they followed Paige downstairs.  
"I don't know sweetie, we'll see", Paige said softly.  
'Daddy's says that when I've asked him for a barbie and Mommy has yelled at him, so it means no!', Patty thought unhappily.  
Paige saw Leo, Piper, Cole and Phoebe stood by the door, Patty ran towards her father.  
"Make her stay!", She cried.  
Cole picked his daughter up, "Patty babykins, Aunt Paige has to go away for a bit...", He began.  
"No!, I don't want her to leave!. Make her stay, Mommy?", Patty asked pleadingly looking towards her mother.  
"She'll be back Patty", Phoebe said locking eyes with Paige.  
"So I'll be back tomorrow to get some more stuff, Thanks for everything guys", Paige said slowly wishing she didn't have to go, knowing she did.  
"Wait!", Patty cried as she ran out of the room. She came back lugging the photo album.  
"Here have it so when your away, We make you happy!", She said presenting her the photo album.  
Paige smiled, "Thanks Pats",she said using the nickname she had invented for the child.  
"I can't make you stay?", Piper asked.  
Paige shook her head, "Sorry Piper I've gotta go, I am sorry", She said.  
Piper shook her head this time, "Don't be sorry, Stay", She tried.  
"I'll some money for this month's bills in the mail. See you guys!", she said waving as she walked out of the door.  
"Paige take this, read it when you whereever you going too", Piper said handing her an envelope  
Patty turned to glare at her family, "You made her leave!, Who am I gonna chanel wave with now!. I want her back!", She cried running upstairs. Wyatt followed his cousin also giving his parents a glare.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
"Why would she leave us?", Phoebe asked confused.  
"I don't know Pheebs, But I don't think I can deal right now", Piper said feeling a lumnp in her throat rise.  
"I mean we don't know where she moved to, or why. This is ridiculous someone is playing a trick on us", Phoebe said.  
Piper looked up at the ceiling angrily, "Are you happy!?, Not only did you take my oldest sister now you take my youngest sister", She yelled.  
"Piper hunny calm down", Phoebe said placing a hand on her shoulder.  
"Don't tell me to calm down", Piper said loudly.  
Leo put an arm around his wife's waist, "Come on Piper just calm down,its ok she'll be back", He soothed.  
"You don't know that, Prue didn't come back did she!. They took Prue and NOW THEY'VE STOLEN PAIGE",She cried the last part aimed at the elders.  
"It might not be their fault", Leo said to her softly.  
Piper removed his arm and walked towards the stairs, "EVERYTHING IS THEIR FAULT", she cried at the ceiling before going to her room.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************   
Kayzee there you kiddo's!  
hope this chap was ok,  
I'll get the next one too u soon  
The uploading process might soon be slower cuz next week (as of wed) I am bk at skool :-( and have exams all week! so bare with me!  
thankz   
Buh-bye  
Luv and Cookies   
QM01  
And for the love of Elmo so body please review my other story even if you only say your name!  
CIAO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Bu-bye 


	6. The Letter

A/N:  
Ok so I'm being nice to you guys, Here is another chapter. This is the letter that Piper gave Paige as she left.  
to get the mood of the letter I suggest you listen to All Saints, Dreams off their album Saints and Sinners.  
But cuz I am a nice person I'll put the lyrics at the bottom.  
On with the show!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dear Paige,  
When Prue died I didn't want to go to her funeral because I realised that if I went it would mean that she really wasn't coming back to me, to us her family.  
she was my big sister, and she was there all my life, and I didn't know what I'd do without her, And I wasn't sure that I would know how to live with out one.  
I was mad with Leo, becuase He saved me but he didn't save Prue, of course Whitelighters can't heal the dead but I refused to believe that.  
I didn't want to be a Charmed one anymore, In my heart they had buried the Charmed Ones when Prue died.  
I was angry at the whole world when Prue died and to find out that I had another sister just after I'd lost one was pretty unbearable for me to cope with.I was angry at Mom because she kept you a secret, and we never knew about you until Prue's death.  
Then you told me that it was ok to be angry with Prue, and it was ok to hate her for leaving me. I miss Prue so much and over the years its got worse, Seeing Wyatt groww up. I miss Prue not being around for that but you somehow make up for it.  
when Mom died I was too young to understand what was going, I knew she had gone away and that she wouldn't come back but Prue being there with me and Phoebe made it better, then when Grams died Prue was there supporting us all.  
She had supported us through everything, and then when she died and didn't what to do or who to turn to.  
When Prue died part of me died with her and I think you being with us made our Charmed Circle complete.  
I'm going to miss having you around and I know Wyatt will miss the jigsaws the two of you used to do together.  
Hope your new home is ok and everything is fine.  
With Love from  
Piper  
XXX  
**********************************************************************  
These are the lyrics, and this is what was going through Piper's mind when Prue died and when she wrote the letter to Paige  
Dreams  
Here I go again, got a broken heart  
This time I'll get stronger  
No grieving 'til the break of dawn  
Aint falling easily, move over  
  
Dreams are dreams,   
Will alas come true  
Skies are clear, leaving me bright and blue  
I will raise my glass to my heart and say,  
"Here's to tomorrow, not yesterday"  
  
Here's not to dreams that dont come true  
Here's not to what was me and you  
Here's not to all the days gone by  
And to the truth that lived a lie.  
  
Dreams are dreams,   
Will alas come true  
Skies will clear, leaving me bright and blue  
I will raise my glass to my heart and say,  
"Here's to tomorrow, not yesterday"  
  
Dreams are dreams,   
Will alas come true  
Skies will clear, leaving me bright and blue  
I will raise my glass to my heart and say,  
"Here's to tomorrow, not yesterday"  
  
Dreams are dreams,   
Will alas come true  
Skies will clear,   
Leaving me bright and blue  
I will raise my glass to my heart and say,  
"Here's to tomorrow....  
  
My words are a whisper, in silence I shall...  
No Hallmark card can spell it out.  
Deep down inside, you know I care  
There's nothing to say 'bout the love we shared.  
  
Dreams are dreams,   
Will alas come true  
Skies will clear, leaving me bright and blue  
I will raise my glass to my heart and say,  
"Here's to tomorrow, not yesterday"  
  
Dreams are dreams,   
Will alas come true  
Skies will clear, leaving me bright and blue  
I will raise my glass to my heart and say,  
"Here's to tomorrow, not yesterday"  
  
Dreams are dreams,   
Will alas come true  
Skies will clear, leaving me bright and blue  
I will raise my glass to my heart and say,  
"Here's to tomorrow, not yesterday"  
  
************************************************  
thanks for reading and please Review!.  
The letter might have been a bit confusing, but Paige seems to feel that she is only wanted for completing the Charmed Ones.  
ALL WILL BE EXPLAIN IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS!.  
I'd better go, Keanu Reeves is on my t.v and I wouldn't want to miss him!  
Buh-bye  
Luv and Cookies  
QM01  
*~* 


	7. After Shock

A/n: Thanks For the reviews. And Charmed Writer, you nearly cried?, aah bless!.  
Yes Piper was being a tad mean when saying about the Charmed cirlce. This one will be hsort as it is three am here in London and I'm very very very very tired (I know ur all syaing then go to bed!, but I'm giving you lot another chapter so I can go shopping all day tomorrow) BTW I have a shopping addiction incase you guys did not know, I plan to spend £150 on some nice knee high boots I saw yesterday in Town. *cackles evily* parents so stupid for giving you money! (half of its mine, So don't go thinking I'm a spoilt brat. Cause I do work!).  
Its gonna be a bit short, cause I'm so tired! but the next chapter will be long I promise, and if its not. You can steal my boots?  
Also I was listening to this song when I was writing this and I think it helps you understand some people's thoughts, I always I will post the lyrics at the bottom.  
Its All Saints, War of Nerves ( Yeah I've been listening to that alot I know!)  
On with the show!  
**********************************************************************  
Paige folded up the letter and placed it on the table, She looked at it for a few seconds until she picked it up and read it again.  
"When Prue died part of me died with her and I think you being with us made our Charmed Circle complete, Charmed circle complete. What am I just a replacement for their precious Prue", Paige mutttered angrily. She sipped the glass of wine she had got to celebrate her moving into the firestation.  
She looked at the clock on the wall, nearly midnight. One second to go, and then it would be the three year anniversary of Prue's death.  
"Happy anniversary Prue, Hope you had a great three years cause I didn't", Paige said softy as she picked up the bottle and drank the contents.  
***********************************************************************  
"Patty Babykins, dinner's ready", Cole called out. He got no answer, "Cole go get her, I don't want dinner to burn. I made it for all of us", Phoebe said being proud of her first meal that didn't end up with the kitchen in flames.  
Cole wandered upstairs and looked in Patty's room, She wasn't in there. He then wlaked down the hall to try the bathroom. She sometimes would act out drowning scenes from Baywatch with her million and one barbie dolls in there. No luck there, He then heard a little sob from Paige's room, He got his answer.  
Patty sat on the bed, in tears hugging the heart shaped pillow. One of the things Paige had left behind.  
"Why'd she go Daddy?", Patty asked tears rolling down her cheeks. Cole scooped his daughter up and wiped her tears away, "She just needed a place of her own, it was too small here for her".  
"I'd let her have ShuShu's room!,I'll get rid of my barbies", Patty said trying.  
"Its a nice thought Baby", Cole said.  
"Daddy I miss her, Like Mommy misses Aunt Prue", Patty said as he father and her walked out of the room.  
"Probably, Your Mom's made a special dinner. So you've gott abe good and eat it all up", Cole advised.  
"Can I have a barbie?", Patty bargined.  
"If you eat it all up, No little sneaks to ShuShu I want it all eaten. And I'll have Uncle Leo sit next to you to make sure you eat it", Cole told her.  
Patty sighed, Uncle Leo was a toughie. He always made her eat her greens, but she always got him back and told Aunt Piper when He left his.  
***************************************************************************  
War of Nerves  
  
Monday on the line  
When you know that now's the time  
To leave and be free  
Aware of your destiny  
When that moment arrives  
Wild visions through the mind  
And all I see, is what used to be  
My life could soon be a memory  
  
I don't ever wanna feel pain  
Wanna be ready when you call my name  
I don't ever wanna feel fear  
Cos every night feels alright, when you're near  
  
Battle through this wall of nerves  
When your life, it takes a turn  
What I have is what I feel  
While in my mind you're lying here  
Fear that unholy dread  
There's a piece of me in all he says  
All kinds of weird stuff inside my head  
The stage frieght in my own bed  
  
I don't ever wanna feel pain  
Wanna be ready when you call my name  
I don't ever wanna feel fear  
Cos every night feels alright, when you're near  
  
Don't wanna be like a voice without words  
Cos I need you here with me  
Don't wanna be alone in this world  
Will I suppress my fear  
And will I beat this war of nerves  
  
I don't ever wanna feel pain  
Wanna be ready when you call my name  
I don't ever wanna feel fear  
Cos every night feels alright, when you're near  
  
I don't ever wanna feel pain  
When it's over will I feel the same?  
I don't ever wanna feel fear  
This war of nerves that I reserve for when you're here  
  
I don't ever wanna feel pain  
I'm feeling hurt, but I feel no shame  
I don't ever wanna feel fear  
Do I deserve cruel words we have here 


	8. Honesty is not always the best policy

Thanks To my reviwers!, I really love the support!. Charmed Writer: Piper does need to be told off, And I think it would be kinda fun living in the charmed house. Except I'd bring back Bane!.  
No Rambles to tell you guys today, 'cept its Sunday and I'm watching HollyOaks 1000th episode and Toby is the murderer! (OMG!).  
Oh yeah and I'm meant to be revising for my mock G.C.S.E's but no I thought I'd be kind and rite you guy's a chapter!.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Paige walked into Halliwell Manor, 'Your here to get your stuff and nothing more, well maybe yell a bit at Piper if it comes to it', She reminded herself.  
She placed her keys on the small table that had been placed in the Parlour and she made her way upstairs.  
"No!!!!, No, No , No", a voice yelled. Paige rushed upstairs and saw Patty stood in the hallway between her bedroom and her and Wyatt Playroom.  
"Patty baby, we can't leave all your toys out here somebody will trip up on them", Phoebe said trying to calm down her daughter.  
"I don'ts care!", Patty cried throwing more barbies out into the hall.  
Paige walked up to her, "Patty, I think your Mommy's right", She said bending down to the little girl's level.  
"Aunt Paige, your back!", Patty cried flinging her arms around Paige.  
"Paige!, What are you doing back?", Phoebe asked pleased that her sister was back.  
"I just came to get the rest of my stuff, I've gotta get it sorted because I have the Handyguy coming about three to fix the phone", Paige said slowly.  
"Look Aunt Paige, Me and Wy cleaned ups the room for you. You can stays here!", Patty said slowly.  
"That was a nice thought sweetie but I can't stay there. Remember I'm living downtown near where your Mommy works", Paige said.  
"Why?, Why can't you stays here. We miss you", Patty said.  
"She's right we miss you", Phoebe added.  
'Really you miss me, that's not what Piper thinks', Paige thought angrily.  
"Stay for lunch please?, I'll makes sandwitches", Patty said running off.  
"Piper wants to talk to you, all three of us", Phoebe said loudly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The silence around the table at Halliwell Manor was uncomfortable, Paige glanced at Piper who was eating her sandwich and rubbing her stomach.  
'Why isn't she talking to me?, What the hell have I done wrong?', Paige wondered.  
"Patty darling, why don't you and Wyatt go play outside for a bit?", Piper suggested.  
"No orbing and no shimmering. And absolutley.........", Phoebe began.  
"No magic", Wyatt and Patty answered together.  
"Ok then, be good", Piper said as the two ran outside to play.  
"Did you read my letter?", Piper wondered.  
"Letter?, What letter?", Phoebe asked.  
"Piper wrote me a letter, and it was all about Prue!", Paige said loudly.  
"No hang on a minute, I was telling you my feelings", Piper began but Paige cut her off.  
"No you weren't, I am just a replacement for your precious Prue", Paige cried.  
"Don't be ridiculous your not, your our sister", Phoebe said trying to calm everyone down.  
"I'm not your sister, I never will be!. Its like you have to pass a special test to be a Charmed One, If your not like Prue your out", Paige said to them.  
"Your right Paige your not our sister, Our sister wouldn't have moved out with out telllng us. Our sister would have stuck it out with us. Not left when the going got tough", Piper yelled.  
"Well I've got news for you Piper, I'm not Prue. I'm me Paige, I'm the adopted sister. The one who was given up", Paige yelled back.  
"Oh stop with the I-was-adopted-pity-me routine, Get over yourself!", Piper cried.  
"Prue is dead Piper, And you need to realise that. The sooner you do, the better", Paige said walking out.  
Phoebe chased after her, "Paige come back, let's calm down".  
"No Phoebe, I don't want to come back. STUFF IT!", She said loud enough for Piper to hear.  
"WELL GO BACK HOME THEN!", Piper screamed.  
"I WILL DO!", Paige huffed as she slammed the door.  
"Prue where are you, when we need your help", Phoebe said outloud.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Paige gave a sigh, "How could I have gotten so mad at her?", She said outloud as she walked back into the firestation.  
"Its quite easy to get mad with Piper", a voice said.  
Paige gave a scream, and turned round. Grams Halliwell was sat on her couch.  
"You could at least call, before you come", Paige said managing to breathe in time again.  
"I've heard its called the Element of Suprise, I was watching the agrument", Grams told her.  
"Watching the argument, What is it like a t.v. show for you guys up there?", Paige asked.  
"I was told to watch it, incase it got ugly. Which It did, Why did you leave Paige?", Grams asked.  
"Didn't you get the memo?, I'm sick and tired of being compaired to Prue. That's all they ever do, I'm sick and tired of vanquishing demons!", Paige claimed.  
"Hunny, they're not compairing you to Prue. Its just that The anniverary of her death is today and Piper is a little wound up by it", Grams said softly.  
"I hate it, I'm not part of their family. No matter how many demons we vanquish. I'll always be Paige the one who came after Prue", Paige said.  
"Is that honastley how you feel?", Grams asked.  
"Yes it how I feel", Paige said loudly.  
"If only you knew, you were so wrong", Grams said quietly so Paige wouldn't hear.  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************** 


	9. Lost and Found

a/n: Hiya thanks Reviewers!, I enjoyed reading your comments!. I go back to skool tomorrow :-( so the updating maybe A little slow cuz of exams (HELP ME!).  
Charmed Writer: Piper is about to get nasty, Lol!.  
CharmedDreamer: Hey thanks for the review and welcome to the clan!  
soccerstar11-5: Hey where ya been?, Welcome back  
SnOwBuNny: Heya!, good to know you liked the heat agrument (although it wasn't that heated! lol),  
Ok here you guys a chapter, now if your nice and review it straight away I may give you another straight after but If you don't then I suppose I'll have to revise!  
A/N2; bY THE WAY THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS AND THE PREVIOUS ARE PRUE DEATH ANNIVERSARY  
A/n3: You get introduced to Patty's imaginary friend but a real mini-whitelighter called Roo (Ok I know that was confusing , don't ask me to explain! lol)  
On WITH THE SHOW  
***********************************************************************  
"Did you listen to her?, I was compairing her to Prue!", Piper excalimed to Phoebe after Piage.  
Phoebe placed a hand on the table, "Well that's maybe Piage feeling abit left out, I mean she didn't really know Prue did she".  
"Then Why say I'm compairing her?, Do I do that cause I Wanna know!", Piper cried.  
"Piper why don't you go and lie down and rest. Your yelling for two now", Phoebe said a little smile tugging at the sides of her mouth.  
"Fine", She said wandering off. "Compairing her to Prue, Pah she wishes!",Piper muttered,  
Phoebe laughed, it always used to be her and Prue that would fight like cat and dog and Piper was the peacemaker. Now it Phoebe's turn, to try and be the peace maker. But if the peace was to be made over the agrument she didn't know.  
***************************************************************************  
"Pats, maybe we shoulda stayed at home", Wyatt said as the two of them wandered down the streets of 'Downtown' San Francisco.  
"Looks you wants to see Aunt Paige right?", Patty said slowly.  
Wyatt gave a nod, "I suppose".  
"Then shut it!", Patty said dragging him faster down the streets.  
"Are we there yet?", Wyatt moaned as Patty dragged him to a firestation.  
"Yep, Roo says Aunt Paige lives here", Patty said pointing.  
"Roo is your imag-in-nary friend, Uncle Cole told me", Wyatt said happily.  
"She is not, She is specialer than you ! (a/n I that even a word?)", Patty cried.  
"Well I don't care, I'm gonna knock on the door", He said runnining towards it.  
"No ways , my plan!", Patty said running towards it aswell. They both banged on the large door and waited till someone answered.  
"Yes?", Came a voice.  
"Aunt Paige!", Wyatt and Patty said throwing themselves at Paige.  
Paige's eyes went wide, "Hey guys, where's your Mom and Dad?".  
"We walked all by ourselves, Roo told us the way", Patty said.  
"Roo as in your friend Roo?", Paige asked.  
"Yep, She is REAL!", Patty yelled running off.  
"ohgod, Piper and Phoebe are gonna kill me first then them", Paige muttered shutting the door.  
***********************************************************************  
Cole glanced around the yard worriedly, he'd lost the kids. Oh god, Phoebe was going to kill him.  
"Patty Louise!, Wyatt Lewis!", He called one more time as he looked around the yard.  
"Cole, You got the kids?. Its almost time for Patty's bedtime?", Phoebe asked coming out into the backyard.  
"We uh have a promblem", He stammered.  
Phoebe placed her hands on her hips, "What kind of problem?", She demanded.  
"Well its really a funny story, I kinda lost the kids", Cole said saying the last part quietly.  
"YOU DID WHAT!?, Your lost our two year old daughter and our three year nephew?", Phoebe cried.  
"Well they just dissapeared, its not my fault!", Cole yelled.  
"Don't yell at me!, I wear the damn trousers in this marriage. I will look in the BOS for a spell whilst you tell Piper", Phoebe said loudly.  
"Can't you tell Piper, You know me and pregnant women aren't very good when they're angry", Cole said to his wife.  
"You lost the kids, you tell the mother", Phoebe said as they walked in the house.  
Cole gulped this was not going to be pretty,not at all.  
***************************************************************************  
"All I do, is ask you to do one thing!. One tiny thing and you loose the kids", Phoebe mumbled searching through the BOS.  
"I've got it, they've gone to find Paige!", Piper said clapping her hands.  
"Right come on we'd better orb over there", Leo said.  
"Yeah let me at her, stealin my kid!", Piper raged.  
"Piper hunny, Paige didn't steal Wyatt or Patty they went to see her", Leo pointed out.  
"Tell you what, Piper in your state you shouldn't be orbing. Cole stay with Piper and keep her company", Phoebe said.  
"What do you mean in my state!, I've orbed before when I was pregnant!", Piper said almost shouting.  
"Your clearly angry, which will not help anybody. so stay here, Cole will look after you won't you?", Phoebe said squaring her eye's at Cole.  
"I suppose I could..", He began but Phoebe kicked his foot. "Of course I will, I'd love nothing more than to stay with my pregnant sister-in-law!", He said rubbing his foot.  
"Don't be sarcastic Cole", Piper told him.  
"I wasn't being sarcastic", Cole denied.  
"Your nostrils flare, when your sarcastic. I know when your doing it", Piper said.  
"That's creepy, You gonna leave me here with a creepy-nostril-flaring-detector-pregnant-women", Cole pleaded as Leo and Phoebe orbed out.  
"We're gonna have lots of fun Cole, You can start by making me a drink and something to eat", Piper said evily.  
"But I can'....", He began.  
"No!, Chop chop. eating for two here!", She said.  
Cole didn't get to finish his sentence and tell her that he couldn't cook at all. 'Oh well her mistake', He thought as he walked downstairs.  
******************************************************************************  
Patty looked towards the firemans pole, before jumping towards it and sliding down it squealing all the way down, She loooked up and saw Wyatt stood there looking at her.  
"Come on!", She called.  
"Its looks dangerous!", He called back.  
"Your such a Wimpy", Patty yelled.  
"Am not a wimpy", Wyatt yelled at her.  
"Wyatt's a Wimpy, Wimpy, Wimpy!", She sang.  
"Fine, I'll do it then!", He said running to the pole and sliding down.  
He had just reached the bottom when he heard the famillar sound of an orb coming in.  
"Patty Louise Halliwell-Turner your in so much trouble, young lady", came Phoebe's angry voice.  
"Uh-Oh", Patty said looking up to be comfronted by the angry faces of Her Uncle Leo and her mother.  
"Uh-Oh Indeed", Phoebe said angrily.  
*********************************************************************************  
Sorry if its a bit short, I'm taking a break from revising and there are some very nice *young, fit , tanned* builder men next door and cuz its hot they all have their shirts off so um *wipes drool and winks at the reviwers*, yeah got kinda distracted.  
Hope you liked the chapter!  
I'm gonna go update my Blue Crush fanfic!  
Buh-Bye  
Luv and Cookies  
QM01  
*~* 


	10. A Demonic Martha Stewart, Nah!

A/N:  
I know I said I was going back to skool on Wed, but they made us go today. They are cruel cruel people!!!  
  
Charmed Writer: Have no fear my friend, I am blonde too (Blondez rule!)All Blondez raise your hands!!!!!,*QM01 forgets she is blonde and quickly raises hand* lol!   
And about the Hot guys. I had already kinda made a fool of myself earlier in the day by walking into the glass screen door thinking it was open so I decided to lay low and spy on them with Piper (the Kat) through the window!.  
CharmedDreamer: Its true though , dontcha think?. Pheebs does kinda wear the trousers, Cole is just a big ol' softie.  
soccerstar11-5: Heya thanks for reviewing, update soon!.  
chestnut:Welcome to the Krazy Corner, I think Patty is adorable too, Cole is just too guliable when it comes to his only daughter.  
heyhun: Hey Hun!, Glad you liked it!.  
MY FIRST REAL EXAM IS TOMORROW AAAAAAAAAAGGHHHHHHHHHRRRR *SCREAMS*, WISH ME LUCK ITS ENGLISH AND WOODWORK(WHY OH WHY DID I TAKE WW, I CAN EVEN SAW IN A STRAIGHT LINE LET ALONE DO AN EXAM ON IT)!  
  
ON WITH THE SHOW  
************************************************************************************************************************  
Patty sighed and looked at her feet, when Mommy said 'Young Lady' she meant buisness. Which usually meant Daddy got in trouble too.  
"Did you walk here?", Phoebe asked.  
Patty went to nod her head but Phoebe continued talking.  
"Don't answer that, Do have any idea how dangerous the streets of DownTown?"(a/n: don't know if they are but if I have offended ne1 sorry!) , Phoebe yelled.  
"Mommy and Daddy, your Aunt Phoebe , your Aunt Paige,And Your Uncle Cole have always said you were never to go out on your own!", Leo scolded.  
"I know Daddy but Pats, made me", Wyatt lied.  
"You lier!, Mommy Wimpy is lying!", Patty claimed shooting daggers at Wyatt.  
Wyatt glared back, "I'm going to go find Paige", Phoebe said leaving Leo to deal with the children.  
**********************************************************************************************************************  
"Cole!, My coke hasn't got ice in it. I need ice!", Piper called out as she switched on the t.v.  
Cole came running in wearing a pink frilly apron (a/n: think about A demonic martha stewart?).  
"Sorry let me get that for you", Cole sneered as he picked up the glass.  
"How's the cooking going?", Piper asked.  
"Fine thank you, ice?", He said walking out.  
He filled her drink with some ice cubes and handed her it, Piper took a sip of it and wrinkled her nose.  
"Is this diet?", She asked.  
Cole shook his head, "No why?".  
"I only drink Diet coke , didn't I tell you?. Oops must have slipped my mind", Piper said with a smile.  
"I'm sure it did", He said snatching the glass back off her.  
"Cole what is that black smoke coming from my kitchen?", Piper asked referring to the huge black smoke cloud flowing out of the kitchen.  
"Its the chicken, and its meant to be that way", Cole said rushing off.  
"I'm sure it is", She muttered picking up the phone and dialing the Pizza place.  
"Yeah Hi, I'd large a large cheese pizza, hang on make that one large pizza and one pizza with the works", Piper said quietly into the phone.  
***********************************************************************************************************************  
"I swear to God I had no idea they were coming, they just walked here. By themselves, I didn't even tell them the address", Paige said to Phoebe as they stood in Paige's kitchen.  
"I can believe that, Patty will do anything to get what she wants!", Phoebe said chuckling.  
"I gave them some food, it wasn't much but yoou know how it is. No time to go shopping!", Paige said as she saw Patty and Wyatt be marched into the room followed by Leo.  
"Uncle Leo says we gotta go", Patty said misreably.  
"Yeah he says Mommy is mad!", Wyatt said pronucing it Maaa-ad.  
"Well we'd better go", Leo said.  
'Making it sound like you gotta catch the last orb', Paige thought as they wandered into the living room.  
"Right well I'll see you guys soon", She said giving Patty and Wyatt a hug.  
Phoebe tired of waiting for her hug gave Paige one herself, "Come see us soon", She whispered befreo they all orbed out.  
************************************************************************************************************************  
Piper was just starting her second slice of her cheesy pizza, when Leo and Phoebe orbed in with the kids.  
"Hey Mommy", Wyatt said eyeing the pizza.  
"Don't you hey Mommy me, you got alotta explaining to do Wyatt Alexander!", Piper said in her sternest voice.  
"Look who's back", Cole said as he came into the room with some food.  
"Daddy!", Patty said running towards her father.  
"You ordered Pizza when I made you this", Cole said proudly displaying his burnt chicken.  
Phoebe let out a giggle, and Cole gave her a stare.  
"I'm sorry Baby, its just a little black don't you think", She said smiling.  
"Its Well cooked, that's what Martha says you do", Cole said proudly.  
"Martha?, as in Martha Stewart?", Leo asked.  
"No job!, Ok I get bored. There is only so much Oprah I can watch!", He cried.  
"Its looks fairly ediable", Piper said poking it with her pen.  
"Hey don't poke!, I spent hours slaving over this!", Cole exclaimed.  
"Now you know how we feel", Piper and Phoebe said together.  
"I'm sure Martha said fifteen minutes", Cole muttered as he carried his turkey out of the room.  
Phoebe looked at Piper and they both burst into fits of giggles and mad hysteria.  
"Martha Stewart, should I be worried?", Phoebe asked laughing.  
Piper giggled loudly, "Yes but did you see his apron?, He looked like Grams on a bad day!".  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************  
Sorry its a tad short but I need to revise!, more soon I promise. I'll update when I'm home from the hellmouth they call skool.  
Demon+Martha Stewart = Cole in a pink apron cooking a chicken!.  
Lol  
thanx  
for reading  
Luv and Cookies   
QM01  
*~* 


	11. 2 am , A Doctor calls

A/n: Hiya I know I haven't updated in ages, but I've had a few family problems, and Alotta exams but here's your 11th chapter!.  
Charmed Writer: I know they do push Paige away!, I have to admit I was a Paige hater to begin with. As I am a massive Prue and was very annoyed when she was axed!, But now I have accepted Paige and thinks she is brilliant!.  
Yes it was a glass door, and it bloody hurt!.  
cierra: Hiya welcome!, school is the hellmouth especially mine. They think having exams all day every day is fun, I however do not!. Thanks for reviewing.  
chesnut: I knwo you can see the sex appeal of him in an apron can't you?.  
On by the way I do not have the faintest idea what Glen's last name so I am making it up don't shoot me!  
**************ON WITH THE SHOW**************************************  
The Phone by Paige's bedside rang loudly, Paige groaned and switched on the light so she could answer the phone. She glanced at the clock on the wall before answering, 2:30 am. Who would be calling her at 2:30 in the morning?.  
"Hello?", She answered wearily.  
"Is a Ms Paige Matthews around?", A voice asked.  
"This is she, Can I help you?", Paige wondered.  
"Yes this is Chicago general hospital, and I believe we have a friend of you'res in here. His Name is Glen Owen, He had you as his emergency contact number in his wallet and on his medical records", the official sounding voice told her.  
Paige sat up further in bed, Glen in hospital?. "Oh god!, Is he ok?, what happened?", She said asking way to many questions at once.  
"We don't know, we thought maybe you could help us with that. When was the last time you saw him?", The doctor asked.  
"Not for almost two years, but we've kept in contact by Phone and email. He hasn't called for a few months though and I didn't think anything of it. What is wrong with him!", Paige demanded.  
"He has broken four ribs, his arm , and is in a coma. We think he was attacked but we are not overally sure, do you think you can get down to Chicago?", The doctor wondered.  
"Sure I'll be on the next flight out", Paige said hanging up.  
She rushed round her dimly light firestation grabbing things she would need, She picked up the phone and dialed the airport to get a ticket to Chicago and called a cab to take her to the airport.  
*********************************************************************************************************************  
Patty sat up in her bed, Her eyes wide open. She threw back the covers and ran into her parents room. Seeing her dadddy and mommy layed together she ran and jumped on the bed. "Mommy!", She whispered tapping Phoebe's shoulder.  
She got no response, "Mommy!!", She yelled tugging on Phoebe's hair.  
"Go back to bed baby", Phoebe mumbled.  
"Get up!, Get up now!", Patty screamed.  
Cole woke up along with Phoebe who switched on the lights.  
"Baby Girl, its nearly three o'clock in the morning, its sleepy time", Cole said trying to close his eyes and go back to sleep.  
Patty put her fingers to her daddy's eyelids and stretched them open, "No sleepy time. You haveta wake up", She yelled.  
"What's wrong, did you have a bad dream?", Phoebe asked as Patty crawled towards her.  
"Aunt Paige, somethings wrong!", Patty said picking up Phoebe's cell and pratically throwing it towards her.  
"Calm down Patty, hey calm down", Phoebe said trying to soothe her daughter.  
"Calls her now!", Patty shouted.  
"Ok I'm calling her, Ok", Phoebe said dialing Paige's number.  
"Hi I'm not answering so leave you name, and number and I'll call you back", came the cheerful voice of Paige's answering machine.  
Phoebe hung up without leaving a message, "She was asleep", She told Patty.  
"She was not asleep, somethings bad happeneds. I felts it!", Patty said.  
"Patty's been right before Pheebs, maybe we should take her seriously?", Cole said as Patty got off the bed.  
"I'm gonna go wake up Wyatt and Uncle Leo and Aunt Piper, you and Mommy go get Shadow", Patty said talking about the BOS.  
"Ok baby", Cole said as she ran from the room.  
************************************************************************************************************************  
Paige paced around the hospital corridor, She hated hospitals with their clean white walls and there sulphur smell. She ran a hand through her messy black hair and gave a sigh, Two hours she'd been here and they still wouldn't let her in. She'd go insane in a second.  
The doctor, Dr Jenings was the guy who she had spoken to before on the phone had spent the first ten minutes of their conversation talking to Paige's breasts, which made her instantly want to kick him in the face. He had then told her that Glen had to go and have some tests, but he wouldn't say what which made her more angry.  
She then saw Dr Jenings come out of a room and she quickly walked towards him, "Dr Jenings can I see Glen yet?", She asked.  
"Well I'm going home as my shift has ended but Dr Praten will be on shortly", He said walking down the hall. Paige followed him, "Can't you even tell me how he is?, Or what tests he is having?", She asked.  
He shook his head, "Sorry Patient confidentiality", He said walking off.  
Paige gave the plastic chair a hard kick next to her and sent it flying down the hall, "Dammit!", She cried in frustration.  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
"Well she is not anywhere in San Francisco", Piper said looking up from the map, she had been using to scry for Paige.  
"Do it again!", Patty said loudly.  
Cole placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder, "Calm down Baby, Aunt Piper is trying her hardest", He said.  
"I knows, sorry Aunt Piper", Patty apologised.  
"Its ok Patty, maybe she just went on a vacation or something?",Piper wondered.  
"She would have told us Piper, ever is she is made with us. you don't think something bad happened do you?", Phoebe said.  
"No I don't, Paige is just like Prue ok. She can take of herself when she's in trouble.She will call us if something is wrong", Piper said trying to reasure her family.  
"I hope your right", Phoebe said.  
'Me too', Piper said silently.  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
Paige looked at herself in the hospital's bathroom's mirror, She looked a complete mess. She had just grabbed the first thing she had seen and tossed it on. In her case it happened to be some low slung pale blue jeans, and a red spagetti top. Her red jacket was resting on the sink next to her, Her long hair had been left down and she was wearing hardly any make-up. Usually she made an effort to look nice and presentable, but today she hadn't. She didn't have the time too, Spritzing a bit water onto her face she added a bit of lipstick and made her way to wait and find the so called doctor who would take over after the sleaze bag one.  
***********************************************************************************************************************  
"Excuse me are you Dr Praten?", She asked the Large bald man with the white lab coat as he made her way past her, He gave a stomach-sickening smile.  
"Yes and you are?", He asked.  
"Your treating Glen Owens right?", She asked.  
"I'm afraid I can only discuss this information with immdiate family", He said giving her the answer she wanted.  
"I'm Glen's wife, we've been married a month. He was out here on buisness...", She began letting a few fake tears slide down her face only she wasn't too sure they were fake.  
"Oh Mrs Owens, I'm so sorry. But you know how it is!", He said giving a laugh as Paige wiped away the tears.  
"Yes I do".  
"Your husband was attacked or so we think outside a nightclub downtown, He suffered some mild abrasions to his face. Broke his arm and some ribs. And he hit his head quite severly and is in a coma", Dr Praten told her.  
"Coma?, Will he wake up. Is his brain ok?", Paige asked panicky.  
"Its a very mild coma, We sent him for a Head CT and everything seems fine. I guess we will just have to wait. His room is down the hall, if you'd like to follow me", He said leading her down the corridor.  
"Now it made be quite shocking when you see him, as he is hooked up to alot of machines. So just prepare yourself", Dr Praten warned as they entered the room.  
Paige took one look at the state Glen was in and let out a small cry of anguish before collapsing to the floor.  
***********************************************************************************************************  
Ha ha ha ha fooled you all, Bet you didn't think that would happen did you!.  
*Qm01 slaps wrist*, I am very sorry. Its 3 am and I have been drinking Dr Pepper, eating Sweets and watching The Hoobs All of which makes me go hyper!.  
Hope you liked the chapter, And I'm very sorry I haven't update but I will will give you some more chapter, because The Hell mouth( skool) is not on because OF May bank holiday so I get a day off , yaya!.  
  
thanks for reading, now review! *QM01 sends a threating look to all readers* no pressure of course *gives a little grin*.  
  
Luv and Cookies  
QM01  
*~* 


	12. Might Not

A/n: Kayzee its lke four am and I'm bored so here's another chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
By the way what do you american's call a tap?, do you call it a tap or something else?.  
Just one of those stupid questions I thought I'd ask, Oh and do you have smarties over there?.  
  
HERE'S THE STORY  
******************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Paige looked at Glen, he was so helpless just layed machines connected to every part of his damn body.  
She listened to the Bleep-bleep of the machine and pulled up a chair to sit besides him, she picked up his hand and placed in her's and gave a sigh.  
******************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Piper looked at the watch on Leo's wrist (a/n: does Leo wear a watch?, I have never seen any member of the charmed cast with a watch on, how do they manage to keep time mystical powers?).  
It had been over four hours ago that they had tried to contact Paige and had gotten no response, this was getting ridiculous.  
"I'm calling her again!", Phoebe said picking up the phone and speed dialing Paige's home.  
Pier grabbed her cell, "I'll try her cell-Phone maybe its on now?", She wondering trying it but only getting a answering messaage.  
"Where the hell are you Paige?", Cole wondered outloud.  
******************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"The doctor's said I should talk to you, to try and stimulate your brain so you wake up. I know we haven't talked in awhile and I know I got really mad the last time we spoke but I didn't mean it Glen. Honastley I didn't", Paige said talking to unconsious Glen.  
"Patty's two now nearly three, and she's always jabbering away and getting loads of barbie's. Wyatt three, and he is alot like Piper. He loves to cook, but most of it ends on the ceiling", Paige said with a laugh.  
She pushed back a piece's of Glen's hair, "Please wake up", She said quietly to him.  
******************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Piper dialed Paige's cell for what had been the thirteenth time today, "Come on come on", She said loudly into the dial tone.  
"Hello?", came Paige's soft voice.  
"Where the hell are you!", Piper yelled causing everyone in the room to look at her.  
"I'm at the hospital", Paige said quietly,  
"Why?, are you ok?", Piper asked.  
"I'm but.... its Glen Piper", Paige said breaking down into tears.  
Piper felt a pang of guilt rise in the pit of her stomach, she'd been so mean these past few days.  
"Calm down take a deep breath and tell me slowly", Piper said.  
"He got attacked, really bad Piper. I think it was a demon attack, and he ....he's in a coma Piper", Paige cried.  
"Oh Paige don't worry we'll come straight away, Bay General?", Piper said making sure.  
"Chicago General Hospital", Paige answered.  
"Chicago!, don't worry we'll be right there. Stay where you are", Piper said hanging up.  
Phoebe looked at her older sister, "Well where is she?".  
"She's at the general hospital in Chicago", Piper said.  
"Why?, oh god she's not hurt is she?", Phoebe said worried.  
"No she's fine, but Glen's not. He is in a coma, and Paige thinks it was a demon attack", Piper said glancing at Leo.  
"I'm on it!", He said giving his wife and son a quick kiss on the forehead before orbing out.  
"Let's get there, Patty baby do you think you and Wyatt can orb us all to Chicago", Phoebe asked.  
"Kayzee, since you asked nicely", Patty said as the rest of the family joined in a circle.  
******************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Paige wiped the tears from her face as she heard the famillar sound of an orb come in, She looked up and saw Piper, Cole, Phoebe, Patty and Wyatt come into the room.  
Piper and Phoebe ran to their sister, and gave her a hug and Paige immediatley burst into tears.  
"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry", Phoebe said kissing Paige's cheek.  
"He might not wake up, oh god this is all my fault", Paige said sobbing.  
"Hey nothing is your fault Paige, How about we get you something to drink yeah?", Piper said taking her outside to the vending machines.  
Patty looked over to the man, who looked to be Aunt Paige's age (a/n: Paige is 24), "Daddy what's wrong with him?", She asked.  
"He's asleep babygirl that's all he's just asleep", Cole lied to his daughter.  
******************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Piper I'm so worried about Glen, We had this massive agrument and that was it we didn't speak for ages", Paige babbled.  
"Don't worry the doctors are doing everything they can", Piper tried to reasure her.  
"Piper I don't know what I'd do without him", Paige said slowly.  
"Hey he will be fine, don't think like that", Phoebe told her.  
"What if he's not fine?, Look I gotta go get some air!", Paige said walking off.  
"Pheebs leave her, she needs time to herself", Piper said as Paige got up and started to go after Paige.  
******************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Paige paced outside the hospital in the grounds,the sun had risen hours ago and it was now past midday. Chicago seemed to be having a heatwave, and Paige drank thankfully from the water bottle Phoebe had got her.  
'What happens if Glen doesn't wake up, what if he dies knowing that you were angry at him?', Paige thought to herself.  
"He will wake up Aunt Paige", came a little voice beside her.  
"He might not baby,and since when could you read minds?", Paige asked as Patty came into view.  
"Since now, you like Glen don'ts you?", Patty asked sitting next to her Aunt.  
"Yes I do, I like him alot", Paige told her.  
"Do you love him?", Patty wondered.  
"I don't know yet", Paige said quietly.  
******************************************************************************************************************************  
  
There you go Chapter 12, will update tomorrow or should I say today?, its the whole Blonde thing coming in again!  
gotta go get my well-needed beauty sleep  
*waves*  
Night  
Luv and Cookies  
QM01  
*~* 


	13. MooCows, OinkPigs, BaaLambs and the rest

a/n Hey all thanks for reviewing, Ok to clear up the tap thing. We call it a tap, you water comes out of it. Makes a slossy noise?. What do you call it?.  
  
Info for my readers:  
time: 6:30 am  
place I am writing this: Library room fo my house.  
listening to: Some old cheesy club music, and Delta Goodrem.  
eating:more skittles, anda piece of cheese  
Drinking: Dr Pepper!.  
Thinking about: Random crazyness!.  
***********OK now onto my thank you's***********  
  
CharmedDreamer: I know poor poor Glen, cool about the Smarties thing though. I love Smarties!, they make me go hyper! *gives a little grin*.  
  
Charmed Writer: I know WHAT IS PAIGE THINKING!, I am a ditz and proud!.  
It was a very impressive threat I'm sure it scared my kat!.  
If you wanna know about the tap thing top of the page!.  
Thanks for adding me to your quotes book, it was so sweet!. The Hoobs is the best t.v show on the planet!, they're like The Tweenies, Teletubies, and Seaseme Street all thrown into one. Go to the website address I am giving you and you will understand all. www.hoobworld.com  
  
cierra: tap thing is at the top of the page, I hope he pulls through to. I love Glen if she doesn't!.  
  
anyways on to better things, THE MAY FAiR IS HERE YAY. I love the fair!, so many scary rides to go on so little time. I like the waltzers, the superbowl, the oblivion, the extreme, the twister, jump 'n' smile. *QM01 realises she is rambling and stops*, SORRY FAIR RIDES GET ME A LITTLE EXCITED.  
I won two goldfish yesterday, I called them Bob & Deidre. I'm a bit worried about them cuz the Kat keeps giving them evils.  
  
Here's your chapter!, Oh yeah what is homeroom?  
  
******************************************************************************************************************************  
"So its says that they're is a heatwave over Chicago, A man thought he saw a nine legged cow in DC, and Stock prices have gone up by twelve percent!", Paige said scanning some titles off the Chicago newspaper.  
She looked at Glen, and gave a little smile. he looked so sexy when he was he asleep. 'when this is over I'm going to short out everything with him', She told herself as she poured herself a glass of water.  
"The Doctor's say your cast can come off in about 6 weeks, ten you can teach me how to do that throw properly", Paige said refering to the time when Glen took a day off work just to try and teach her how to the a curve ball.  
******************************************************************************************************************************  
Patty skipped down the hospital corridors, holding onto Aunt Piper's hand,she had brought her and Wyatt in today cause Mommy was working and Daddy had goen to find a job or so he said. Patty gripped the lamb she held in her hand tighter, everybody loved baa-lambs and she was giving her favourite baa-lamb to Glen.  
*  
Piper looked worriedly at Paige as they entered, she was wearing the same clothes and looked like she hadn't slept all night. And Glen didn't look much better.  
She saw Paige glance up at her as they walked in, "Hey Paige, how you feeling?, Piper asked giving her a hug.  
"A bit better, but I'm really tired", Paige admitted.  
Patty skipped up the sleeping man, and sat next to him on the bed, She pressed Gilbert the baa-lamb into his strong arms and giggled.  
"Daddy says your sleeping, and Gillybert likes to sleep on my bed when I am sleepy. so you may take cares of him til your better", She said to Glen not knowing he couldn't respond.  
"Sweetie is that Gilbert?", Paige asked knowing that she had given Patty Gilbert for her birthday, and Patty dragged that thing everywhere with her.  
"Yu-huh, I'm lendin him to Mister Glen. So he doesn't get scared at night", Patty said as Wyatt climbed on the bed aswell.  
"I'm sure Glen would love to look after Gilbert", Paige said a tear coming to her eyes.  
"Paige hunny, why don't you go orb home and get some sleep", Piper suggested.  
Paige shook her head, "I can't Piper he might wake up, and I won't be there", she said slowly.  
"don't worry If he does, I will come and get you", Piper told her.  
"Now this is Princess the Oink-Pig,she makes a noise when you presses her tummy see", Patty said getting a large pink pig from her rucksack and showing it to Glen, She pressed it stomach and the pig let out a squeal followed by an Oink and Patty and Wyatt burst into giggles.  
"This one is Mr JellyWoo the moo-cow, cause he goes Moooooo!. Now this is Wyatt's favouritist moo-cow and he is letting yous look after it so be careful", Patty said authority coming into her voice.  
******************************************************************************************************************************  
Paige walked back into Glen's room feeling alittle bit more refreshed than she had done this morning, "So then Action Man tells Dr X that he is soooo evil, and he is gonna kick Dr X's butt", Wyatt said to Glen.  
Patty put her pink barbie comb through Glen's hair, "You have such pretty hair Mister Glen, its like jello", She sang.  
Paige gave a small smile, Patty and Wyatt were deifnatley Halliwells.  
"Hey Aunt Paige, Mister Glen Aunt Paige is back now!", Patty said still combing Glen's hair.  
"Hey sweetie, wow Glen's sure got alotta friends", Paige said taking a look at all the soft toys on Glen's bed.  
"Well we've got Mr JellyWoo, he's Wy's. Then there is Gillybert, Princess, Jordy, Limpo, Muffin and I was gonna bring ShuShu but Mommy wouldn't let me", Patty said dissapointed.  
"Well Glen can meet ShuShu when he wakes up", Piper said from her corner.  
"Will he live with you?, will he be Uncle Glen?. Will you get married,and have lotsa babies?",Patty questioned all at once.  
"Take a breath Pats, Let's just let him get better first ok?", Paige said slowly.  
"Kayzee,Do you think he'd buy me a barbie when he wakes up?", Patty wondered.  
******************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Paige looked outside , the sun was just going down and Piper and the kids had gone home for the night. The orange glare of the sunset came into Glen's room.  
"You loved sunsets, you used to tell me about them all the time when you were in Australia.When you wake up and get better, we'll go to Australia just you and me Glen", Paige said tracing a finger down his cheek.  
******************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"I think I found out why Glen was attacked", Leo said suddenly orbing into the room.  
"Leo warn me before you orb", Piper said shocked.  
He sat down, "Sorry, Now I talked with the elders and a few of my whitelighter buddies and..2, H ebegan.  
"Well?", Phoebe said loudly  
"I think he was just getting to that part darling", Cole interjected.  
"Glen is half whitelighter and half angel", Leo told them.  
"He's a what....?, an angel you've got to be kidding me?", Piper siad with a laugh.  
"No kidding, His parents aren't his real parents. His real parents died when he was three, he then got adopted and I guess the rest is history", Leo told them.  
"Oh my god, so that makes him sorta one of us I guess", Phoebe said.  
"Who's gonna tell Paige?", Cole asked.  
"I will, you know since I have experience in that field", Piper said shooting Leo a grin.  
"Ok so I guess that means the rest of us are on BOS duty , seeing what attacked him and why", Phoebe siad getting up.  
******************************************************************************************************************************  
  
There you go, and since I'm off school I might give you chapter fourteen.  
Gotta go , I'm hungry!.  
luv and cookies  
QM01  
*~* 


	14. Dopey and the other dwarfs

a/n: thanks for reviewing, wow this story is taking off huh?  
I didn't think it would get this far!.  
cierra; Sorry to confuse you all about the tap thing I have a weird mind!, lol. I kinda based Patty on me at that age, completely spoilt!.  
Glen had better buy her a barbie!, or she'll get very mad!.  
  
Charmed Writer: Don't pick on the animals ok?, *Looks at Charmed Writer very angrily, then burst into fits of giggles* I have a moo cow called JellyMoo( I'm not that blonde to call it JellyWoo only a true Halliwell could do that!). They'd had better get married or my muse is fired!,And in that fight that me and you will have over Glen you would probably win as I would be useless and just burst into fits of giggles which I can assure you happens quite often.  
Thanks for the Homeroom thing. I just always wondering what it meant, being British we call it Form so ..........?. Oooh Have you ever heard of a Town Called Boston, Lincolnshire ( Its the original Boston!)?.  
  
Just thought I'd tell you all that I was gonna post this last night but I went to the fair, and Went on all the scary rides that I nearly fell out of! (They all go upside down! , Agrh!). So here it is now, I'm going to do my next chapter 15 about Glen's past and the whole whitelighter/ Angel thing to clear it up for all those blondes *winks at Charmed Writer! *lol and those who didn't get it ( Cause I know Leo didn't explain it that well).  
oH YEAH AND BEFORE WE START I APOLOGISE FOR THE SPELLING MISTAKES, I AM NOT A BAD SPELLER, JUST A BAD TYPIST. I WILL TRY AND CORRECT FUTURE MISTAKES  
  
ON WITH THE SHOW PEOPLE!!!!!!  
******************************************************************************************************************************  
"They said that if he doesn't wake up soon, they going to turn off the life suport machines. The coma has got worse", Piper told Phoebe as they wandered down the hospital corridors.  
"Your not serious are you?", Phoebe asked.  
Piper gave a nod, "Yep I'm deadly serious, something about a lack of blood or oxygen to the brain. It could leave him brain-dead if he doesn't wake up soon".  
"Has the doctors told Paige?", Phoebe wondered.  
"Yes they told her, I was there when they did but she came out saying that he would be fine".  
"Did you guy's see the same doctor?".  
"Of course we did, She keeps thinking he'll be fine. And I just don't think she knows that its serious".  
"Well maybe she doesn't want to think its serious", Phoebe said as they wandered down the hall to Glen's room.  
******************************************************************************************************************************  
"Hey do you remember the time when Mom let me decide my own clothes for school, I ended up wearing a skirt over trousers....", Paige said slowly.  
"You wore both?", came Phoebe's voice.  
"Yeah god I looked so stupid!, But Glen wore a skirt aswell. Just so I wouldn't be the only one", Paige said with a laugh.  
"Wow must have taken a strong man to have done that", Piper said smiling.  
"You guys don't have to be here, you've both got jobs to go to, husbands and children to look after", Paige said but Phoebe cut her off.  
"Hey your right, we don't have to be here but we are because we're your family Paige. And in a crisis Families look after one another", Phoebe said placing a hand on her shoulder.  
"He's getting better, Sometimes I think he's really listening to everything I'm saying. You know like he understands but can't answer back", Paige said still clutching Glen's hand.  
"Why don't you come and have some sleep at home tonight. You know grab some clothes, have something to eat, get a shower", Piper suggested.  
"Thanks but I don't want him to wake up and me not be here, I'm not hungry anyway!", Paige said looking at Glen's face.  
"Paige sweetie you have to eat, you haven't had a proper meal in days",Phoebe said slowly.  
"I'm fine!", Paige said sharply, Her reply was an instant warning Phoebe to back off and that she was fine. Here. Here with Glen.  
"Ok well I'm going to go back to work and Pheebs is going to pick up the kids. Do you want anything whilst we are out?", Piper wondered.  
"I can only name six dwarfs, What's the seventh. There's, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, Sneezy, Doc, Bashful...?", Paige said trailing off.  
"I'm sorry can't help you there hunny, right we'd better get off", Piper said giving Paige a hug who was still going over the names of the seven dwarfs in her head.  
******************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"I think somebody should talk to her", Cole said as they sat down at the family table that night.  
"He's right you know, and I hardly agree with him on anything!", Piper said slowly.  
"And say what, Oh yeah Hi Paige remember we had that big fallout a couple days ago well lets forget all about that because you best friend-sometimes serious boyfriend might die", Phoebe said sarcastically.  
"No you just try and break it to her gently, and then we'll be there for her when and if the worst happens", Piper said loudly to her sister.  
"Fine but I still don't think its right, she needs time", Phoebe said getting up and putting her jacket on.  
"Yeah and she will have time when she's ready to have it", Piper said to Phoebe as she walked out.  
******************************************************************************************************************************  
Paige looked at the sunset as she stood on the hospital rooftop, a cold coffee in her hands.  
"Hey, The nurse told me you were here. She said she saw you on her break an hour ago", a voice said. Paige turned round and saw Phoebe stood there holding two cups of coffee.  
Paige accepted one from Phoebe, "Thanks".  
"Paige sweetie I've gotta tell you something.....", Phoebe began but Paige cut her off.  
"I know what your going to say Phoebe,If Glen doesn't wake up they're going to flick the switch", Paige told her.  
"I'm sorry Paige, there's no other way. The doctor's said that his ...", She began again but Paige cut her off for a second time.  
"I know!, Ok Phoebe I know what the damn doctors said. I was there too, I heard him say that Glen is near enough brain-dead", Paige said almost shouting.  
"Hey calm down Paige, calm down", Phoebe said placing an arm around her.  
"I can't loose him Phoebe, he's all I've got left in the world", Paige said tears falling down her ivory cheeks.  
"No he's not!, You have us. And you'll always have us, your sisters", Phoebe told her giving Paige a hug.  
"The seven dwarfs was a thing me and Glen did last week, it was the last email he sent me. And I can't remember. Phoebe if I can't remember something that , I'm so worried I'll forget about him", Paige said softly.  
"Dopey, the last dwarf is Dopey", Phoebe said giving Paige as smile.  
*******************************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
SORRY IF ITS A BIT SHORT, I KINDA THOUGHT I'D LEAVE THE SADNESS AT THAT FOR AWHILE!.  
ANYWAYZ WILL UPDATE SOON  
THANKS FOR READING!  
LUV YA!  
LUV AND COOKIES  
QM01  
*~* 


	15. To Walk on Heaven

a/n: Thanx Reviwers!, u guyz rule!  
  
Daisy: I know we all feel sorry for Paige,thanks for the review welcome! and keep reading!.  
  
Charmed Writer: You like the word no alot huh?,Missy?, your not happy neither I am !. Blame Mr Gordo the muse not me!. The fight thing would be a giggle fest more than a fight. I hope your addiction doesn't get to bad,  
  
Boston is a town, that Live most of the time in!. Its near Skegness, and in a place called England. (Heard of that huh?). You know those guys that found Boston Mass?, The Pilgrims?. They came from Boston England (Hey I'm teaching you History here so pay attention!),  
  
Its annoying when your hair gets in your face on the rides, especially if you put three coats of lipgloss on then it all gets stuck to the hair. (God I am so blonde!lol)  
  
cierra: It made me cry too, really was it that good?.  
  
To get in the mood I sugest you listen to Zero 7, destiny  
  
By the way Charmed Writer this Chapter is for you, enjoy!  
  
Here's the chapter about the angelz  
  
I am so so so so so so so so sorry about the update I know its been ages, but I've had like two weeks of exams all day *snarls* I HATE SKOOL!. But here's this chapter.  
  
P.s I'm thinking about abandoning my second story Eden's rainbow its got like 1 review, and no one else is reviewing it so I'm depressed :-(. I know it might be cr*p but please look and tell me if I should continue.  
  
P.P.S This chapter could get confusing!.  
  
******************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Leo sat around the kitchen table with his wife and his family, "Well I think I'd better start from the beginging", He siad slowly.  
  
Piper gave a nod, "I think you'd better Leo".  
  
*Imagine a dreamy place, filled with glittery clouds and soft harmonising music, i.e. 'UP THERE*.  
  
Aurora smiled her silky brown hair rested on her shoulders as she rubbed her stomach thoughtfully, "Hello Darling", She whispered to the slight buldge.  
  
She was only three months pregnant, but not showing that much. Which was a good thing for her. As much as she wanted to tell the entire world she was pregnant she couldn't it was too dangerous.  
  
She sang a small lulaby to her unborn child, in Gaelic the language of her people. Aurora had been born in Ireland, in 1906 she had been killed when she was fourteen working as a voluntary nurse in the Great War. Her family had been potato farmers and were struggling with life. Her mother died when she was five and her father a few years after. Aurora had been thrown into a children orphanage, She was going to give her baby a better life than her she was determined too.  
  
The baby was born out of love, and nothing was going to take it away from her. Nothing.  
  
Aurora had fallen in love a whitelighter, a angel or gurdian for the good witches. His name Gabriel, such a wonderful name for such a wonderful man. They had been having a secret relationship for many years now. And Now She was pregnant with their child, they couldn't run anymore. Aurora was fed up of running, She was proud to be in love with Gabriel and she was proud to be carrying his child.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Really, seriously. His mom was an angel?", Phoebe asked her brown eyes shinning with the romance of it all.  
  
"Yeah and his dad was a whitelighter", Leo told them.  
  
Phoebe gave a dramatic sigh, "Aaah how sweet, they were both angels".  
  
"Hey what about our love?, isn't that sweet?", Cole asked clearly annoyed with all the aahing and how sweet talking his wife was saying.  
  
"Cole baby your a demon, its different. They're love was pure, our's was evil", Phoebe said slowly.  
  
Cole sulked, "Well only for awhile, and hey I'm a ex-demon!", He huffed.  
  
Phoebe just waved her hand, "Come on Leo carry on with the story", She asked intrigued.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"No!", She screamed at the robe wearing men. (a/n: what a cute title! lol).  
  
"You have no choice, you broke the rules and when you break the rules you have to pay the price", The eldery man told her.  
  
"I did not break the rules!, its not my fault that me and Gabriel fell in love. You can't help that!", Aurora cried.  
  
"The elders have spoken and you will obey whether your an angel or a whitelighter!. You commited one of the ultimate sins!", He said a little bit louder this time.  
  
"I don't care!, your not taking him!. I won't let you take him!", She screeched like a mad woman.  
  
"You have no choice, you either give your son up for adoption or you kill him",The man told her.  
  
"Wait!, Doesn't Gabriel have a say in this at all?", She asked.  
  
"No!, He made his mistake by falling for you. He has no say in anything, His wings have been clipped and he has been banished for the high plains to the mortal earth", The man told her.  
  
"You can't expect me to kill my child, and I won't give it up. You'll have to kill me before I'll give this child up", Aurora Declared.  
  
"As you wish, Barthomelow!", The man cried. A Large tall man wandered towards her, a bag in his hand.   
  
He gave her a grin, "Say your prayers lady", He said sprinkling the dust over.  
  
The dust was a Hirotilin, a High Plains deadly weapon kind of like a poison that killed angels. It stopped their heart from beating and squeezed their veins together until they burst.  
  
The baby thankfully had not been harmed during this process, because he was half whitelighter he was immune to the Hirotilin and was safetly transported out of her womb.  
  
The elderly man glared at the newborn child, "Get it out of my sight, Half breed!", He sneered/  
  
"Where do you want me to take it?", Barthomelow asked rather dumly.  
  
"I don't care, Anywhere but here and foregodsakes Barthomelow dispose of the angel's body we do not need another angel/whitelighter war again do we?", The man said walking off.  
  
******************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Oh that is so mean!, well what about his dad. What about Gabriel?", Phoebe asked.  
  
"No one knows where he is or who he is anymore", Leo said to them all.  
  
Piper gave a small sigh, "Poor Glen, and he doesn't know any of this?", She asked.  
  
"Oh he knows alright, He found out. I don't how because the elders keep these kind of things under lock and key", Leo said still miffed to how Glen found out.  
  
"Well why didn't he tell Paige, I mean god they tell each other everything", Piper wondered.  
  
"Maybe he was scared what she would say, he didn't know she was a witch when He found out", Leo began but Phoebe cut him off.  
  
"Maybe he doesn't want to tell incase, they have kids and their kid get's stolen from them too!", She said loudly.  
  
"Shall we wait for him to tell her, or shall we tell her?", Piper wondered.  
  
"Let him tell her", Leo said.  
  
"I wonder what its like to walk on heaven?", Phoebe said dreamily.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*raises arms* Don't yell at me, I know it was short !. But I need to revise, or this computer get's taken away from me by the Wicked Witch!.   
  
Hope you guys like it  
  
Bye  
  
QM01  
  
Will update sooner promise! *nods head* 


	16. Raul, a nickel, and a dumpsite

a/n: Thanks my reviewers!, Just aced my last Bio exam (I am A Bright Blonde!), got an A* good for me I usually get C's!.  
  
Charmed Writer: Hey Irish people rule!, I love the accents! and maybe some of the boys!. I'm glad your glad that I updated!, Just a little thought though if hope and heaven tasted like food don't you think we'd eat it so in reality There wouldn't be a Hope or Heaven because some blonde people mentioning no names *Coughs* Charmed Writer, would have eaten it all?. Chewing metal?, are you ok or have you been eating someone make-up?. I cried for Aurora too!, I kinda of based her on Patty Halliwell and Paige ( I know that's confusing cause she is Glen's mother and all, but hey shush I'm the writer!).  
  
I hate the Elders and I always will do unless they maybe give me a tour 'Up There', *glares at the sky*. There are just a mean bunch of robe wearing men who have nothing better to do than be mean!.  
  
Glad you enjoyed it, and just a quick question do you hate rain?. Because if you do never ever ever come to Boston, or England for the matter it always rains.  
  
CharmedDreamer: Glad you like it!, Stuffed animals are cool right?(lol).  
  
Here's your chapter people!.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Glen has two hours to wake up, and if he doesn't wake up in those two hours his life suppport machine will be turned off", Dr Praten trailed off.  
  
Paige stood looking through into Glen's room where he was sleeping peacefully, "paige!, Paige are listening?", Phoebe asked her.  
  
Paige gave a nod, "I heard the doctor Phoebe, I am not stupid", She said making the last bit a little quiter.  
  
"I know your not sweetie its just your were zoning out there,and I was worried", Phoebe said softly.  
  
"Aunt Paige!", Came the squeal of Patty. Paige looked up to see Patty run down the hall followed by a worn out Cole.  
  
Patty threw herself at Paige , who in return picked her and gave her a hug.  
  
"Hey Pat, how's school?", Paige asked.  
  
"Borings, we jus' fingerpainted and then I came home and me and Wimpy Wyatt finger painted Daddy", She said excitedly showing Paige her bright blue fingers. Paige looked over to Cole, who had blue and pink paint all over his face and gave a laugh.  
  
"Good for you baby, How's Aunt Piper, Uncle Leo and Wyatt?", Paige asked.  
  
"Their goods, ShuShu nearly bited Uncle Leo yesterday, She hates him!", Patty said smiling.  
  
"That's great".  
  
"Has Uncle Glen woke up yet, because Mommy said he'd wake up real soon", Patty asked looking at Glen.  
  
"No not yet but He will do soon, He's just having a extra long nap", Paige said lying to Patty.  
  
"Oh Mommy makes me do that, and when I wake up I feel alot better", Patty told her.  
  
"Let's hope Uncle Glen does", Paige said.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
She gave Glen one of the most evil glares she could ever posess, "So then she looked at me like that, and said: Miss Matthews if I find out you've been smoking, I'll have your guts for garters!", She said smiling.  
  
"I hated having her as my ninth grade Lit teacher, She scared the hell outta me, and you. I remember when she yelled at you and you fell off your chair", Paige said smiling at the fond memory.  
  
Paige sat down on the chair, "If you don't wake up in two hours Glen, there gonna flick the switch and your gonna be gone!, She started.  
  
"So that's why you have to wake up Glen,I can't stay here without you I need you here for me!", She said choking back tears.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Phoebe looked into the blackness of her coffee, that Cole had brought for her as they sat in the Hospital's Cafeteria.  
  
"She won't listen to anyone not even the doctors, He's got one hour Cole just one hour before they find him to be a live or dead".  
  
"I know Pheebs, maybe I should have a chat with her or something", Cole said.  
  
"I think the last thing she needs right now is a chat, Leo still hasn't found out what attacked him!", Phoebe began.  
  
"Then I'd better go ask around, Someone's got to know something. It could be a trick to hurt the Charmed Ones", Cole siad his voice low aware of people around him.  
  
"Ok Cole, but be home in for dinner", She said as he kissed her cheek.  
  
"I promise", Cole said as he wondered away.  
  
Phoebe looked at the cold coffee before downing it in one go, She tossed it in the trash can as she hurried past.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come on Raul don't make me burn you it wouldn't be pleasant!", Cole said as he pushed the homeless man further up the wall.  
  
Raul literally hung in the air, he was only a small man. He shook his head, "I swear Bal... I mean Cole. I swear I know nothing", He said trying to get out of Cole's grasp.  
  
"Your lying, and Lying is bad Raul!", Cole said punching his face.  
  
Raul spat out some blood, He was now terrified. He'd have to tell or Cole would kill him, and he didn't want to die just yet.  
  
"Ok Ok, I might now something", He began hoping Cole would let him down.  
  
Cole glared at him, "Talk then!", He yelled.  
  
"Well there are these people, Upper Level Demons...", He began.  
  
Cole looked at him, "Well don't stop Raul", He commanded.  
  
"Maybe if you let me down I could remember a bit more?", Raul bargined .  
  
Cole sniggered, "You'll remember more whether you are down or not, Clear?", He said.  
  
Raul gave a nod, he scratched his flea bitten head, and then paused.  
  
"Two maybe three?, big men, Green scaly faces with horns. Wearing somekind of black coats, kind of like a Mafia member maybe not", He told Cole.  
  
Cole sighed, He was getting very annoyed with Raul and he hated being annoyed.  
  
"If you don't tell me exactley what happened Raul I will make sure your being served as Paella at Madre Cha's, comprende", Cole threatened.  
  
"Ok Ok fine I'll tell you but not here", Raul said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Twenty minutes later~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"A dumpsite Raul?, you brought me to a dumpsite?", Cole said gazing around at his surroundings.  
  
"Its the only place I could tell you what your about to hear", Raul said as he searched through some garbage.  
  
"What are you doing looking for hidden camera's?", Cole wondered.  
  
"No something to eat actually", Raul said truthfully.  
  
"Disgusting now tell me what I need to know".  
  
"What's in it for me?", Raul asked.  
  
"Your life and a shiny nickel", Cole said stupidly.  
  
"A nickel?, Oh its been so long since I had a nickel", Raul pondered happily.  
  
"You were saying", Cole said loudly.  
  
"Yes right, I was chewing on a left over rat when I heard a fight going on. I turned round to check it out, and these Mafia Demons where beating up that Chico you know!. Said something about a Shabuts, Shabits I don't know then they all ran off and left him there", Raul said tearing apart left over chicken.  
  
"That's it, you know no more?", Cole asked.  
  
"I swear I don't, now can I have my nickel?", Raul asked showing all of his non-existant teeth.  
  
Cole shuddered and handed him a nickel, "Don't spend it all at once", He said walking off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cole could smell the pasta from the kitchen as he wandered into the manor, "Daddy!", came Patty's voice as she skipped down the stairs.  
  
"Hey Princess, Mmh the pasta smells nice", He said as Patty ran towards him.  
  
She stopped and sniffed the air,"You don't poohey!", She said holding her nose.  
  
"Aw Princess that's just a little garbage smell", Cole tried to explain.  
  
"Mommy!, Daddy's smells of stinky feet!", Patty cried to her mother.  
  
Phoebe came through and sniffed Cole, "She's right sorry sweetie, the dog's kennel is outside. Have a nice night, ShuShu might even let you share her food", She said with a smile.  
  
"Phoebe You can't do that!, cruelty to ex-demons!", Cole said as Phoebe and Patty walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Guys?, Oh come on please?", He asked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey!  
  
Thought you guys could do with a little humour there, U gotta love Cole!.  
  
Anywayz I'm on half term, so no skool for a week yay!, so more chapters soon!.  
  
Thanks  
  
Luv and Cookies  
  
QM01  
  
*~* 


	17. The Awakening of The Man

A/N: Hiya Guys! *waves to all the friendly reviewers!*, Glad you liked my last chapter!.  
  
Charmed Writer: Ok so maybe Cole was a tad mean to Raul but Raul wasn't being nice to our ex-demon!.Paige and the smoking thing was based on a friend of mine, Our head teacher hates me and my friend Charlie we are kinda the Paige Rebels at our skool!.  
  
Rain huh?, I suppose rain is good for lakes and stuff, but not for freshly cut, blow dryed, straightened, lovely new hair!.  
  
Lol!.  
  
cierra: I imagine he smelt really really bad, or as I'd say rank!. I think Leo's facial expression would be between crossed and really annoyed!. To let you in a little a secret Glen can hear what Paige is saying I think, I haven't decided yet.  
  
Trunks Ichijouji: That is a very cool name?, where's the insperation from?. I know I am mean very mean but Oh well!.  
  
Okie Dokie Peeps and Lil peeps this is the decider, will he wake up and live or will he sleep and die?  
  
Read and find out!, Duh!  
  
Ooh I might be doing a CSI fanfic, And I'm a Nick and Sara shipper so watch out people!.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TEN MINUTES  
  
Paige looked at her watch, strangely enough it was the one Glen had gotten her. Ten minutes left and counting.  
  
"Right now Glen I'm not going to ask you again. WAKE UP!", She cried the last bit a little bit louder than she expected.  
  
She got no answer, of course she got no answer he isn't awake!!.  
  
"Fine I'll just talk to you in a few minutes then". Paige said on the brink of insanity.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Piper and Phoebe looked on from outside, "Ooh this does not look good. Not good at all",Piper muttered.  
  
"Your right there, I think she is talking to herself. I think she has actually cracked", Phoebe said worried.  
  
"Ok we gotta calm down just a little, I mean here's got ten minutes right?, and that's ages", Piper asked.  
  
Phoebe nodded, "Of course it is, yeah sure ten minutes. He has vast acres of time", She said gazing into the window.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That's it I've had it!, I'm fed up of doing this with people!. You die or you live Glen its simple!, Ok do you hate this world so much that you'd rather die than live?", Paige asked him.  
  
"It can't be that bad here, you've got me. You've got all those countries you've been too, clocks ticking Glen what ya gonna do?", Paige asked looking at her watch again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~EIGHT MINUTES  
  
* Imagine dreamy floaty clouds, angel's playing harps (or whatever they're called), peace, and serenity*  
  
Glen Owen glanced around, He had no idea where the hell he was but it wasn't half bad. The only thing that bothered him was he was floating, and that scared   
  
"Glen!, welcome welcome", Came a voice.  
  
Glen turned around, a was greeted by a woman with long blonde curls in a white flowing dress.  
  
"Who are you?, Where am I?, Why am I floating", Glen asked all at once.  
  
The woman let out a shrill laugh,"Calm down Glen you with friends", She told him.  
  
"Am I in heaven?", He asked.  
  
The woman shook her head, "Oh godness no, No your not in heaven Glen. Your in Calikhanah its a between worlds. Its a place for angel and whitelighters who are being prosecuted by the own to find rest and peace. They can stay forever or we can return them to mortal earth to a safe house", She said,  
  
"So this is like a camp for angels and whitelighters", Glen said trying to understand.  
  
"In a sense yes you are correct, This was set up in your mother and father's honour after what happened to them. You are safe here Glen", She told him.  
  
"Why am I here?, am I dead is that why I'm here?", He asked frantically. 'I cna't be dead, Oh god no. Paige, what about Paige', He thought.  
  
"You here to simply weigh out your options, My name is Kalista and I was your mother friend up in heaven", She informed.  
  
"I can't die, I can't leave Paige. No I'm not leaving Paige", He siad loudly.  
  
"You won't leave her, your love is enough for you to wake up and live back down there on earth with her. But you getting beaten up was a wake up call Glen, your in danger and you need to know who's after you", Kalista said now begining to sound fainter, Glen felt himself spinning.  
  
"Hey wait tell me more", He called out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THREE MINUTES  
  
"Ok now your really pushing it Glen, you've got three minutes and the doctors are now waiting outside!", Paige said looking around nervously at her sisters and the doctors that were outside Glen's room.  
  
"Come on if you wake up I'll make you Paigetrific sandwich with all the trimings I promise", Paige siad remembering.  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
Glen finished off his triple decker sandwich, he spied some cheese on Paige's and snatched it and put in his own.  
  
"Hey you stole my cheese!", Paige declared.  
  
"You weren't eating it", Glen said slowly adding some marmite to his.  
  
"No way buddy am I kissing you if your eating that yucky marmite stufff", Paige said backing away.  
  
like the pig he was Glen stuff the sandwich into his mouth and ate it, licking his lips as he finished he ran towards Paige and grabbed her.  
  
"No!, Glen don't!. That stuff is vile!, Glen!", She squealed.  
  
Glen planted a kiss on her lips, "You either love it or you hate it", He siad licking her cheek.  
  
Paige wiped her cheek with his sleeve, "Ew! Glen now I smell or marmite!", She said loudly.  
  
"See your being mean and after I was gonna name my sandwich after you", He said.  
  
Paige smiled, "Really, like what?", She said.  
  
"Hmm Lemme think, Oooh ooh I got it. I'm going to call it my Paigetrific Triple decker marmite sandwich", He said wrapping his arms around her tiny waist and pulling her towards him. He kissed her slowly, and Piage quickly pulled away.  
  
"Marmite!, Eww!", She giggled.  
  
~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~  
  
Paige turned away to look at the clock, "I'll even eat a whole jar of marmite, for you. I will do anything for you Glen, maybe except enter a Miss America Pagent but I will do anything if you wake up", She said loudly to him.  
  
"Kiss me", It was barely audiable. Paige spun around, Glen opened his eyes and smiled weakly at her, "Kiss me", He repeated.  
  
Paige kissed his forehead and backed off, She quickly hit his arm, "You bastard!, do you have any idea what you've done to me!", She rambled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I think she's has now lost it, She just hit and kissed Glen", Piper said glancing in the window.  
  
Phoebe peered in closer, "He's awake!, Piper he's awake", She cried.  
  
"Oh god, c'mon c'mon. Hey you get in there now!", She snarled at a doctor who took one look at the angry pregnant Piper and scuttled in there.  
  
Piper and Phoebe walked in, Phoebe was the first one to go and hug Glen much to his shock.  
  
"Glad to have you back", She said.  
  
Piper smiled at him, "You had us all worried for a minute then".  
  
"I know, Paige has already told me. Thank you for your help", He said.  
  
He reached down and held onto Paige's hand, "I need to talk to you", He said.  
  
"No Glen when your better ok, Just concerntrate on getting well. You'll still owe me a lesson in the art of curve ball", Paige said to him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kayzee?  
  
So what do we think?  
  
Prince Charming is finally awakened y His princess huh??  
  
Like?, then review please!  
  
*waves to reviewers!*  
  
I'm off back to bed!  
  
Bye!  
  
luv and cookies  
  
QM01  
  
*~* 


	18. Arm Casts, Nerds, Cheerleaders and Bendy...

a/m: Thanks reviewers, this chapter might be confusing as I will skip in time to when Glen gets out of hospital.  
  
Also Paige is staying with Piper and Phoebe for safety after the whole attack on Glen!, Bare with me! thanks!.  
  
Oh sorry for long update!  
  
Charmed Writer: I'm glad he is awake too , I was gettin a bit worried there!. I suppose they've got a lot to talk about!.  
  
Uncreative: Hiya and welcome to the Krazy Korner, Thanks for the review!. Marmite is like a spread, paste thing that you put on sandwichs and stuff. Its like chocolate spread but its marmite!, Its got a really weird taste to it kinda meaty and spicy. But you either love it or hate it!.  
  
Daisy: I'm glad your glad he's awake!.  
  
Cierra: Yeah she was enter LooneyVille back there for awhile. Marmite ( for an explanation look above to Uncreative!), Marmite taste kinda of gross but you've definatley got to get used to it!. If your ever in Australia or The Uk try it!, Go On I dare ya!.  
  
hyperpiper91: Thanks for your review and comment, no this is not the end not yet any way!.  
  
HEY PEEPS!, THIS IS MY EIGHTEENTH CHAPTER! WOW, FOR ALL MY FRENCHIES OUT THERE SALUT!, SALUT! (Sorry I am in a very hyper mood, I just sat and watched all five season of Charmed, then two season of CSI!).  
  
Here's your chapter, remember we are going two months in advance, so that makes Piper nearly five months pregnant!, Yay she's gonna have a baby!.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"C'mon Uncle Glen!, I gotta show you ShuShu!", Patty said excitedly as they all climbed out of the car. Glen smiled, Patty was so sweet just like Phoebe.  
  
"Ok slow down Kiddo, I gotta get my bags first", He said wandering towards the trunk.  
  
"No!, Glen your not to get anything. What did the doctors say?", Paige childed him as she grabbed his things.  
  
"Paige calm down, I've broke my arm and a few ribs nothing else", Glen said.  
  
"She's right Glen,your not to do anything", Piper said coming up behind him.  
  
"But your pregnant!, your not supposed to anything", Glen pointed out.  
  
"What do you think I married Leo for!", Piper joked.  
  
"Where's Wyatt?", Paige wondered.  
  
"He's with Leo and Cole, doing some male bonding thing", Piper said as they wandered into the Manor.   
  
"Cole male bonding?", Phoebe said with a smile on her face.  
  
"I know that's what I thought!", Piper laughed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Paige grabbed her comforter from the bed and walked down stairs, she actually skipped the steps two at a time. She was so happy Glen was ok!. She brushed a strand of her now even longer black hair behind her ear and wandered into the living room where Glen and Patty sat talking. Or rather Patty was talking nine to the dozen and Glen was trying to listen.  
  
"Here you go", She said placing the comforter over him making sure he was warm.  
  
"Paige its ok", He said.  
  
Paige shook her head, "Mister this is my house, well kinda. Well whilst we're here you do what I say!", She said sternly even though she had a smile on her face.  
  
"Yes Ma'am!", He saluted.  
  
"Who's a Ma'am?", Patty wondered.  
  
Glen laughed and ruffled her hair, Paige looked on in amazement. Nobody not even Cole was allowed to touch the hair. This was definatley special for Patty to allow hair privledges.  
  
Paige fluffed his pillows and refiled his drink, "Ok anything else you need me to do?", She asked.  
  
He smiled, "No its fine Paige, just relax", He told. Patty picked up her pink glittery pen, and glanced at Glen's pure perfect white cast.  
  
"Uncle Glen?", She asked sweetly. Her dimples showing in her sweet little face.  
  
"Yeah?", Glen answered glancing at the t.v. guide.  
  
"Can I draw a pretty picture on your cast?, please please please!", She begged.  
  
Glen looked up, She had the puppy dog eyes. He looked at Paige who was smiling, "So this is how she get's her barbies?", He said.  
  
Paige gave a nod, "Yep those Puppy dogs eyes always work with Cole!".  
  
"Ok but leave room so everyone else can write on it", He told her.  
  
Patty gleafully shrieked, uncapped the pen and began to hold it in her unsteady hands and tried to draw what looked like a flower.  
  
A few minutes later the feltip marker was handed to Paige, who gave a little grin and wrote on the middle of the cast. When she had finished, she let Glen see her artwork.  
  
It read, 'Dear Mr Stupido, also known as Glen. Hope you get better soon, or else!. Love you loads and loads, more than anything Paige XxXxXxXxX'.  
  
"More than anything?", Glen asked with a stupid grin on his face.  
  
"Well not as much as my shoes but near enough", She giggled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Paige glanced at herself in the mirror, Since San Francisco was having a heatwave she had decided to wear short denim skirt and a pale pink strappy top, She added some pink sneakers to her outfit and left her hair in its messy bun.  
  
"Auntie Paige!", came a whine.  
  
Paige turned round to see, Wyatt stood with Patty by her doorjam.  
  
"Yes?".  
  
"Uncle Glen said he'd take us for ice-creams are you coming?", Wyatt wondered.  
  
"Where everyone else?", Paige asked.  
  
"Mommy's gone to the scanner with Daddy, Uncle Cole has gone to spark some demons, and Auntie Phoebe is asleep but she's kinda cranky", Wyatt said.  
  
Paige grabbed her purse, "Sure thing, C'mon we can get three scoops each since its Uncle Glen's treat", She said as the three of them walked down stairs.  
  
Glen was stood by the door, with a soccerball in his good hand, He smiled. He was wearing some dark baggy jeans with a lightblue top with 'I'm with Stupid' written on it.  
  
"Hey Hansome", Paige greeted giving him a hug.  
  
"Hey Sexy, Are we ready or what!. Me and Wyatt are gonna have a game of soccer when we get there", Glen said excitedly with a little grin on his face.  
  
Paige looked at him, "Little game of soccer?".  
  
"Just a little one, anyway I broke my arm not my leg so I can still play soccer", Glen began. Paige grabbed the ball from him and placed it in Wyatt's hands. "So there!, Nanananah boo boo", Glen said sticking his tongue out playfully.  
  
"Keep walkin' Glen, keep on walkin'", Paige told him pushing him forward.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So?", Glen said as both him and Paige sat on the bench watching Patty and Wyatt run around chasing each other.  
  
"How are you feeling today?", Paige asked concerned.  
  
"I'm good, my ribs don't hurt as much anymore. Although my arm itches and I think the twenty pencils I have shooved down there haven't helped", Glen told her.  
  
"You had us all worried when you were in the hospital", Paige said slowly.  
  
"I did?, would all over us include you being worried about me?", He wondered.  
  
"Yes you jerk I was worried sick about you!", Paige said slapping his good arm.  
  
"You such a nerd!", Glen teased.  
  
"I'm a nerd?, I was not the one who used to stay behind everyday in middle school to extra credit work to boost my grades from A to A*", Paige said.  
  
"Shut up Miss-I-think-smoking-is-cool-even-though-it-causes-lung-cancer!".  
  
"Sissy".  
  
"Rebel".  
  
"Wimp!".  
  
"Cheerleader!".  
  
"Jock".  
  
"Ok I was never a cheerleader thank God", Paige said to him.  
  
"Yes you were remember first week of highschool, then you quit after two days cause Stacey Smith was captain over you", Glen told her reminding her.  
  
Paige frowned, "Yeah she was a bitch!, and the team was stupid anyway".  
  
"Yeah but you looked pretty hot in that cheerleader outfit", Glen said with a grin.  
  
"Perv!".  
  
"Didn't you join the gymnastics team instead?".  
  
"Yeah it was so much better, such nicer people".  
  
"So still bendy?", Glen asked smiling.  
  
Paige giggled and winked, "Wouldn't you like to know!".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Here's your chapter I know its really really late, And I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry so very sorry!.  
  
But exams have been driving me insane.  
  
This is just a bit of humour fluff chapter, nxt chapter will be about MAFIA DEMONS SO STAY TUNED!.  
  
  
  
Sorry for confusing you all with my marmite thing, it wot happens when ur aussie/brit girl!. 


	19. Grounded like a dog in a kennel

A/N Okay Okay thanks reviewers!, you guys know who u R. U all ROK!.  
  
cierra: Coolio thanks for the review, where you from anyways?.  
  
Trunks Ichijouji: Aw your so sweet thank you!, I hate exams they stress me out to much!.  
  
Daisy:I'm glad it got the fluff approval from you guys!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Neways I went and had my navel pierced last night, ya know like ya do!. It was a bet and it looked like fun!, Trust me any one who has it done, doesn't hurt at all! I SWEAR!.  
  
chapters maybe a little slow as my horrible little school is sending everyone in year ten off for two weeks for what we people call work experience!, so for two whole weeks I will working in a Library and Beauty Treatment centre from 9 am to 5pm so chapters maybe a little slowJust warning you.  
  
Here's your story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Paige squinted and rubbed her eyes, looking at the BOS for five and a half hours was definatley not good on your eyes.She flipped to another page and read down it, "Fairies, no, Correan Demons no, Evil Witches no", She said scanning various pages.  
  
She turned to the middle of the book and sighed this was useless, suddenly the book flipped a couple of pages. Paige jumped back frightened a little.  
  
"Jeez Grams warn a girl when your gonna do that!", She muttered under her breath.  
  
She looked at the page and gave a little giggle, "Yes!", She said just as Leo orbed in. Suddenly Piper, Phoebe and Cole wandered up to the attic.  
  
"I got it", Paige said happily.  
  
"They're called...", Leo began but Paige cut him off.  
  
"Encartezens", She said trying to pronouce the word as best as she could.  
  
"Excuse me", Piper said with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"They are upper level demons, Green scaly looking people , tend to wear alot of black hence the reference 'The Mafia Demons', also they orginate from Sicilly, Pachino on the coast line. Kinda like Demon hitmen, do odd jobs there and there for people", Leo informed.  
  
"Ok now we know who they are and what they do but why did they beat up Glen. I mean excusing the whole Angel/Whitelighter thing", Paige asked.  
  
"That's we need to find out, Its not particulary safe for Glen to leave the house. So if we keep him house bound for the next couple of weeks until we figure out what the Encartenzens want", Leo advised.  
  
"You do realise this will be eternally dificult, What am I meant to say?", Paige asked.  
  
"Lie to him, tell him the doctor told him it was for recovery", Phoebe tried.  
  
"Ok I will try but I can't grantee he'll stop, remember when he went through the BOS last time he came round?", Paige asked walking out.  
  
"Leo, how about me and you go get some information on these demons!, Cole suggested.  
  
Leo nodded, "Yeah Ok, Hunny I'll be back for dinner", He said kissing Piper.  
  
"Yeah You better buster", She warned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Glen sat on the couch with Paige they were both watching 'Die Hard', It was his favourite movie of all time but for some reason he just didn't feel like watching it.  
  
"You wanna go downtown and get a pizza?", He asked Paige.  
  
She shook her head, "Nah I'm good, Piper's got frozen in the refridgerator anyways".  
  
"What about some ice-creams we could go down to the park again", Glen suggested.  
  
"I'm good sitting here watching the movie", Paige told him slowly.  
  
Glen sat up and looked at her, she hated 'Die Hard'. She called it a stupid and pathetic excuse for an action movie.  
  
"What's going on?", He asked her.  
  
She glanced at him, "Nothing, shush a good part is coming on", She told him.  
  
"Paige Matthews, I know that you hate this movie. So tell me the truth what is going on?".  
  
"Nothing is going on".  
  
"Paige!, you can't lie to me, I know you to well".Glen pointed out.  
  
"Ok ok you don't have to beat it out of me, jeez who made you the jury?. Leo says you gotta say here", She said simply.  
  
"What and you all listen to Leo because?".  
  
"He's the boss!, Its just too dangerous for you to be out there at the minute Glen, and lets face it. Danger comes along and run away screaming like a little girl", Paige giggled.  
  
"Its more of a bellow actually", Glen corrected.  
  
"No its definatley a high pitched girly scream!, anyway I don't want you getting hurt again!", She admitted. Glen smiled and brushed a strand of her black hair from her face, "Aw how sweet", He began.  
  
"Shush your ruining the movie".  
  
"Liar you hate this movie".  
  
"Well you like it so, I'm baring with it".  
  
"What's going on?, Why are you being so nice. Next you'll me you've rented Gone in 60 seconds", He said not really believing that Paige was being so leanent with the movie selection.  
  
Paige gave him a lop-sided grin, "Well I only got it cause Nicolas Cage is so damn sexy", She said holding the video up and swaying it back and forth.  
  
Glen laughed snatched it off her, and pulled Paige in closer and placed his arms around her and settled back down to watch Bruce Willis save the world.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raul sniffed the mouldy old sandwich he held in his left hand, He was about to shoove the whole load in his mouth when he was thrown against the wall by some unthinkable force.  
  
"Hello Raul, missed me?", came the unmistakeable voice of Cole.  
  
Raul groaned and rubbed his head, "You know you treat me very badly for someone who could be called a good contact".  
  
Cole walked closer to Raul, Leo following at his heels. "Listen Raul, I.do.not.like.you. So if you want to live just answer my damn questions!", He yelled.  
  
Raul looked at Leo, "So who's the newbie?", He asked.  
  
"Brother-in-law, don't change the damn subject!", Cole said loudly.  
  
"You know Cole, you could get some dress sense from him. I like his sweater, hey Newbie you fancy giving your sweater to a homeless guy?", Raul bargined.  
  
Leo started to take off his sweater when Cole stopped him, "Nobody will be trading anything today, So Raul here's a question for you. Encartenzens, ring a bell?", Cole wondered.  
  
Raul scratched his head, "Encarten what's?, Nope never heard of them?".  
  
Cole grabbed him by the collar, and shooved him up the wall. "You sure about that Raul?".  
  
"Actually now you come to mention it I do kinda remember hearing some about them", Raul said wanting to get down. Cole never realeased his grip though.  
  
"What a suprise, Well do tell", Cole ordered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	20. Tattoo's and Twinkies

a/n: Hello children!, thanks to Proctection Paige, Sweetone41185, elisa, beautiful garbage(thanks for that!, But I'm gonna keep it as Owens as not to confuse readers!, mmmh Jesse Woodrow is gorge!). And cierra!, Hey Girl I know New Jersey fairly well!, thanks to all my reviewers again!.  
  
Summers here!, woah!, and no more school! for awhile. I'm off to the Baleric Islands in two weeks!, so I'll send y'all a postcard Lol!.  
  
Here's chapter 20!.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You know something Mr Big Hotshot ex-demon I do not like your attitude!, you just can't come up here all hotsy totsy thinking you own me!. Mi casa es mi casa!", Raul cried at Cole.  
  
Cole yawned and glanced at his watch, "Raul you do not like me when me I'm angry do you?, No I thought. So If you could just get on with story and then me and Leo can leave".  
  
"Well these Mafia, They've been in town for bout a month or so. Ya know checkin' the place out for fresh meat I guess, things went quiet for awhile", Raul began. He casually looked around to see if anybody was spying in on the conversation.  
  
"Then came the fiesta!, for no reason they just started to kill people. Innocents, aswell as demons. They kept having like meetings in the abadonned warehouse near my patch. They all all loco!, Loco, loco I tell you!", Raul said a little louder.  
  
"Ok Is Glen in danger?", Leo asked Raul. Raul began to babble to himself, this worried Leo a little bit.  
  
He had never been one, to listen to crazy homeless men.  
  
"If they find him he is, if they don't he isn't. Jeez don't you people read the programme?", Raul asked.  
  
"Programme?, What programme?", Cole said.  
  
"The Shabitzuan its what they live by, its there code. Their book of Shadows whatever you want to call it. There is a prophersy in there", Raul said delighted that he had remembered something for once.  
  
"Well what is it about?", Leo said.  
  
"I dunno, Maybe for a dollar I could do more?", Raul bargined.  
  
Leo reached for his wallet but Cole stopped him, "We've got enough Raul, Buy yourself a haircut or a bath", Cole said wrinkling his nose in digust as he handed Raul something.  
  
The two of them walked off and Raul looked at what Cole had given him, "Hey This is a nickel!, I had one of those last time. I said Dollar, d-o-l-l-a-r. Do I not speak english or what!", He yelled after them.  
  
He sighed and used the coin to scratch his head with, Shrugging as it didn't work he flung it across the alleyway.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Glen didn't bother knocking on Paige's door as he entered, it was just a thing they had together. No knocking, just walk in, Weird but it was them.  
  
He saw her sprawled out on the bed, the covers on the floor her legs hanging off the side. A dreamy smile on her ivory face, her long hair was a mess and in all directions. She let out a contented sigh as she rolled over in her sleep, he glanced closer. On the bottom of her back was something black, He looked further. It was a tattoo!.  
  
"Tattoo!, You got a tattoo!", He yelled.  
  
Paige's head shot up, "Huh?, whaaat?", She said rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
  
"You.got.a.tattoo.on.your.back", He said punctuating each word.  
  
"Um no?", She said sheepishly.  
  
"When did this happen?", He asked.  
  
"Maybe a year or so ago, Kinda the same time I had this done", Paige said lifting her shirt a little so he could see her navel ring.  
  
"That is so cool", He said in this high pitched girly voice.  
  
"I'm glad your pleased I'm off to bed", She said crawling back onto the bed and tossing the covers over her head.  
  
He pulled the covers off her, "Paigeeeeeeee, c'mon I'm Bored!", He whined.  
  
"I don't care, I'm tired go away!", She said swatting his arm as he attempted to take the covers away.  
  
"I'll make it worth your while?", He said slowly trailing a hand up her bare leg.  
  
She slapped it away, "Like what?", She wondered.  
  
Glen traced his hand again, "Oh don't know maybe some Twinkies, but if you don't want to......", He began but Paige grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him down so he was laid ontop of her, "Twinkies, really?. You got twinkies?", She asked him happily.  
  
"Yep three whole boxes, that is if Piper hasn't eaten them of course", Glen said laughing.  
  
Paige yawned and kissed Glen's nose, "I suppose I could do it for twinkies", She told him.  
  
"Ok I'll be downstairs, hurry up or we'll miss the movie!", He said excitedly.  
  
"Alright I'll be down in a second", Paige said as he walked out.  
  
She sighed and pulled the covers over her head, No way was she getting out of bed for three boxes of Twinkies. The boy must think she's stupid.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just alittle something to keep all my reviewers sweet!, I know its short but the next chapter will be Super long I promise. The next chapter is about the prophesy and the Shabitzuan!.  
  
Keep readin and reviewin!  
  
Luv and Cookies  
  
QM01  
  
~*~ 


	21. Book Reading, Dress up and Revelations

a/n: Sorry for the long time no update, slight comp problems. And needed to pack for holiday but I will update all my stories with two chapters so have something to read whilst I am away.  
  
A/n: Thanks to reviewers!:  
  
Iheartgreenday: Well I'm kinda new to the whole twinkie scene, you see we don't have them in Aus or the Uk !. But I don't I would get out of bed for twinkies!. Glen maybe but not the twinkies. Thanks for your review!, and welcome to the Krazy corner.  
  
ProtectionPaige: Hey girl!, how's it hangin'?. Aw thanks your too kind!, well here's two updates for you!.  
  
cierra: Good luck with that sailing trip, don't worry you'll be fine unless the boat sinks of course *realises* then you won't be fine but I'm sure if that happens some nice fit lifeguards will help you out!.  
  
Charmed Writer 1: Hey outta town girl!, Missed ya thought summit bad had happened!. So I take it you do not like twinkies then?, they did have a rubbery taste the first time I had them for breakfast though come to think of it!.  
  
Daisy: Glad it cracked you up, Love the name!. V.cute and summery!.  
  
Macca's Well: Interesting name!, Thank you for your helpful comments, I really am I dumb Blonde and have now realised my mistakes and the ages are as follows.  
  
Leo: Not even gonna try to guess but I'm saying 32  
  
Piper: As the middle sister, she was two years younger than Prue, and three years older than Phoebe. So if Paige was twenty five then, that would make Piper then I guess 31  
  
Phoebe: 28, nearly 29  
  
Cole:30  
  
Paige: 27  
  
Glen: same as Paige.  
  
Patty: 2 nearly 3  
  
Wyatt: 3, nearly 4.  
  
Trunks Ichijouji: I know t'was short, so apologies for that. Glen wasn't really thinking at all was he, some updates to cheer you up Luv!.  
  
Halliwell_luver: Thank you!. Its takes so long to update because I do not have access to my computer all the time, and in my year at school it is an important year. We have our Mock G.S.C.E.S, and real ones to study for, and there is tons of coursework piled on top of that. And I am only in the Uk for a few months then I go to live with my other parent in Aus so its quite complicated but glad your interested!.  
  
Here's the chapter hope you all enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, p.s can anybody teach me some quick easy Spanish words?.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Her eyes hurt like hell, Paige hated this part of being a witch. The book reading, it could get so boring sometimes. The casting and the powers were the fun parts.  
  
Trying to fan herself with the pad of paper she had brought up, it didn't work it just made her hotter. Wandering over she went to open the window that faced the front of the house.  
  
Hearing squeals, She looked down thinking maybe it was a squealing demon or something like that. But it was no demon, Glen was in a superman costume and was chasing Fairy Patty, and Batman Wyatt around the front garden. Patty was squealing with delight, and trying to hide from Glen whilst Wyatt helped him get Patty.   
  
Paige sighed, Glen was great with them. He acted as if they were his own children, and they loved Glen as if he was their own uncle. She carried on to look at the fun and amusements, until Glen looked up.  
  
"Hey Paige!, c'mon on down outside. It's a beautiful day out!", Glen called out to her.  
  
"Yeah come Auntie Paige, I need help Wy and Uncle Glen are gonna get me if you don'ts help!", Patty cried.  
  
Paige smiled, "Yeah ok, I'll be down in a sec!", She called. Walking back she passed the book and laughed, The Book reading could wait She thought as she headed down stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Paige wandered into the room and saw Piper watching some cookery programme. She sat next to her, "Hey you, Hey little on", She said patting Piper's stomach.  
  
"Hey you, or should I say Wonder Woman Paige!", Piper laughed referring to Paige wonder woman costume she was wearing.  
  
"Ha ha very funny!, maybe I remind you that you were a Troll last Halloween", Paige reminded.  
  
Piper wrinkled her nose, "But Its not Halloween yet, so Ha ha ha", She began. She looked to the window where Glen was with Patty and Wyatt. They were all bug hunting.  
  
"He good isn't he?", Piper asked nodding to the window.  
  
"Excuse me?".  
  
"Good with the kids, would make a great father. Good husband", Piper said slowly.  
  
Paige looked at her wide eyed, "Oh no no no, there is no way. Nu-huh!. Sure he is great with kids, and yeah he probably would make a great husband. But you see Pipe the weird thing about marriage is you actually have to want to marry each other", She joked.  
  
"Oh come on, I've seen the way you guy's look at each other across the dinner table. And you've been out before so you've practically done all the hard bits!", Piper told her.  
  
Paige nodded, "Ok but say we do get married, what if it doesn't work?. I mean there is a chance that can happen…", She trailed off as she glanced at Glen outside.  
  
"Hey Paige sweetie, Look do you love him. I'm not just talking about that Glen outside, I'm talking about the Glen that has Bad moods and Good moods", Piper asked.  
  
"We've known each other for ever, He's my best friend. And yeah I think I do love him. No I know I love him", Paige said softly.  
  
"Right you've got your answer", Piper said clearly.  
  
"But I don't want to hurt him, I can let him get hurt by this Charmed One thing", Paige started but Piper cut her off.  
  
"Look he knows who we are, he accepts it does he not?. And he is one of us!", Piper said.  
  
"I Guess your right", Paige told her.  
  
Piper snorted, "Honey I am always right, you will learn that".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Do you know what she looked like?", Paige asked Glen that night as they were sat on the couch in the living room. Her head was in his lap and he gently stroking her head.  
  
"Huh?", He answered.  
  
"Your Mom, your real one", She said.  
  
Glen looked at her, "I Don't know, I guess probably a little like me. I know what her name was and where she was from".  
  
"Tell me?", Paige asked gently.  
  
"Her name was Aurora Doyle, She was from Ireland. She died in the Great War, She was a nurse", Glen told her.  
  
"Aurora", She said letting the name roll of her tongue. "Its such a pretty name", She admired.  
  
"My Dad was called Gabriel Turner and he was from San Francisco itself!, and he was killed in the Great War too. Except he was a solider, joined up underage", Glen said slowly.  
  
"I like Gabriel too, so who was the white lighter and who was the angel?", Paige wondered.  
  
"Mom was the Angel and Dad was the white lighter, I guess that's where I get my angelic looks from", He laughed.  
  
"Oh dream on!", Paige laughed too. "Do you think they're still around, you know up there!", She said pointing to the ceiling.  
  
"My mom was killed when I was still inside her, but somehow I got transported out. They took my dad out clipped his wings and left him here on Earth. Then I got adopted straight away by the Dowels but they died when I was three then I got put back into care and you know the rest", Glen said to her.  
  
"Do you want to find him?, your dad?".  
  
Glen didn't answer her, he stopped stroking her hair. "Oh Glen I'm sorry, I'm asking too much. God motor mouth", Paige said stopping herself.   
  
Glen leaned in and kissed her nose, "No its fine, you should ask about it. I want you to know", He said.  
  
"Really you do?", Paige asked happily.  
  
"Of course I do, don't be so stupid Paige!", Glen said loudly to her. "I'm not sure, he might not still be alive".  
  
"You never know, if you want to. I'll be there all the way", Paige told him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What's the matter with you eh?!", came a yell. The small Italian-American stood there looking nervous.  
  
"I'm sorry but We tried we did!", Maurice Tuscarnetti told his boss.  
  
"You call yourself professionals!, Did I not send you three out there with weapons!. What are you stupid!", The Boss demanded.  
  
"No no no, We did but he was stronger than we expected!", Luis DeMarco said loudly trying to defend himself.  
  
"What is the first rule of the Shabitzuan?", The Boss asked, his voice echoing of the walls.  
  
"Expected the unexpected!", The three demons muttered.  
  
"That's right, Did I say leave him conscious no I did not I think I said KILL HIM. Now Glen Owens is still alive. I don't want him alive I want him dead. Do I make myself clear!", The Boss asked.  
  
Here's chapter 21, Hope you enjoyed it!.  
  
So Chapter 22 will contain the Prophesy   
  
Bye for now  
  
Luv and Cookies  
  
QM01 


	22. an

Hello  
  
This just a polite notice to all my reviewers of each and every one of my stories,  
  
I am on vacation for two weeks, and left earlier than expected so I won't be posting til I get back  
  
Please be patient.  
  
Anyways  
  
C ya!  
  
QM01 


	23. Getting a little shut eye

She was asleep, her black hair resting against her ivory skin. He stroked her cheek gently and sighed. He loved watching her sleep it was among his favourite things in the whole world to do.  
  
She sighed in content in her sleep and rolled over on her side, That's when he saw the tattoo, he was so mad about her getting it. He traced a single finger over it. Typical Paige, Whatever people disapproved of she'd do it. Every time without fail and usually dragging Glen, her faithful sidekick down with her. She mumbled something in her sleep and rolled back over to face him.  
  
"Tickles", She muttered.  
  
"What?", Glen asked.  
  
"I said it tickles so stop doing it, or else", Paige warned him.  
  
"Or what?", He pushed.  
  
"You always have to push it don't you Glen?", She grinned now fully awake.   
  
She grabbed her pillow from beneath her and began to bash Glen over the head with her pillow. ,feathers were flying everywhere. And Glen decided to join in and soon Paige's hair was full of feathers and she was giggling away.  
  
He pulled her wrist and dragged her towards him, He picked a feather out and blew it away. He kissed her lips, "I've got something to tell you and I want you to hush so I can say it", He told her.  
  
Paige nodded, "Alright come on then".  
  
"I think I want to find my dad", He began.  
  
"Really oh Glen that is fantastic", She said cutting him off. He placed a finger to her lips, "But I don't want to do it alone, but I won't mind if you don't want too", Glen slowly.  
  
Paige let out a giggle, "Of course I do you idiot, Glen I'd do anything for you. Well almost anything".  
  
"Good", He smiled.  
  
She grabbed her arm and wrapped around her waist, and cuddled into him, "Right now that we've settled that, do you think we could get some shut eye?", She asked.  
  
Glen smiled, and kissed her forehead. "Night gorgeous", He said as he placed his other arm around her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When she woke up the next morning she was still in Glen's arms. His left leg was flung over her's and she was held in a bear hug. One of his hands was in her hair tangling the ends. Her hand was underneath his shirt. She smiled, a lazy smile and kissed the tip of his nose.  
  
"Glen come on wake up", She said climbing out of bed.  
  
"Not now, sleepy time", He muttered pulling the sheets over him.  
  
Paige pulled them off, "If your serious about what you said last night then get that cute ass of you'res out of bed", She said loudly.  
  
"In a minute", He said quietly pulling the pillow over his head.  
  
"Fine, I'm getting in the shower but when I get out. I expect you to be ready", Paige warned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers for the patient wait, I love you guys y'all are soo kind!.  
  
This was my holiday pressie to you all, there will be a longer chapter explaining the prophecy so don't panick Charmed Writer!p4!. Thanks for all the good holdiay wishes. I had a great time and have got a long awaited tan!, but now its back to my studies! Aghr final year before exams!. So keep reading and have fun  
  
Luv ya  
  
Luv and cookies  
  
QM01 


	24. Baby Brooding, Yoga Mats & The puzzling ...

a/n: To all my reviewers thanks so much for reading, This is the second to last Chapter of my Story A Sense Of Belonging. I will update all my stories either today or tomorrow, especially TFATF one, I will also be adding a new addition to my list. Apologies for my latest, my teachers have been having a major go at me, for not completing coursework so have had many many after school detentions. Need to revise also first exam in two months!, Agrh scary. Here's your chapter!.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Paige sat down on the couch with an exhausted look on her, Glen collapsed besides her. She lazily placed her legs over his and sighed.  
  
"Who knew it could be such hard work", She sighed.  
  
"Well nobody said it was going to be easy, maybe he doesn't want to be found", Glen said as he opened his can of coke let the cool liquid slide down his throat.  
  
"Don't be such a pessimist Glen, We've just got to take it one day at a time", Paige reassured him.  
  
"Guys has anybody seen my yoga mat!, Hello Guys!", came Piper's voice.  
  
She entered the living her hands placed strategically on her large stomach, "The little Charmed One in here is getting restless!", She said slowly.  
  
Paige shook her head, "Sorry Pipe, haven't seen it".  
  
"I think I saw Wyatt and Patty playing with it, in the backyard", Glen told her.  
  
"What on earth could they want with my yoga mat?", Piper asked.  
  
"I think Wyatt said something about using it as a slide, for ShuShu and Kit", Glen said slowly.  
  
"That child will be the death of me", Piper said stalking off.  
  
Paige giggled, "Oh I hope the next child's a bit calmer than Wyatt!", She smiled.  
  
"I would have thought you'd be getting broody by now, all your sisters having babies you not", Glen said looking at her.  
  
"Glen!, I am not getting broody. Well ok yeah, maybe a little bit but I can't look after two kids right now", She told him.  
  
"Two kids?, you haven't got two kids", He said beginning to get confused.  
  
"Well you're the biggest kid I know", She said loudly.  
  
He swatted her legs, "Hey you, I am not!".  
  
"Oh are too", Paige said to him.  
  
"Glen what happened on Sponge Bob Square Pants yesterday?", Paige asked.  
  
Glen's face lit up, "Oh it was so cool, Sponge Bob was ….", He began and then looked at Paige's grin.  
  
"Well maybe I'm in touch with my inner child", Glen said defending himself.  
  
"More like you are your inner child", Paige smirked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Paige sat on the couch in the attic, as Leo orbed in. "So any news of the so called Prophesy?", She asked looking up at him.  
  
"Yes infact there is", Leo said to her.  
  
"Well c'mon share!", Paige said excitedly.  
  
"The Elders tell me that the Prophesy inside the Shabitzuan, in involves white lighters and Angels", Leo began. "The Prophesy says two halves born in the same year, will meet three years after the New Century ,a angel, their strength will be truly powerful. Their strength alone will be a protective force, and that from two there will be four", He ended.  
  
"What the hell?, Why does everybody speak in rhymes!", Paige fumed.  
  
"They say its up to us as A Charmed Family to figure it out, they give us a week with their protection from the Encartezens's power and then apparently we are on our after that", Leo informed.  
  
"Oh that's just great!, typical", She moaned getting up.  
  
"Thanks a lot, thanks a whole lot!", She yelled to the ceiling as she stalked out  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Paige?", Phoebe said as she poked her head round the door of the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah?", Paige said as she sat at the kitchen table, head in the BOS.  
  
"Do you think maybe you could look after Patty tonight, me and Cole booked a meal tonight at La Fleurs and I totally spaced and now no babysitters are available. I'd ask Piper, but her, Leo and Wyatt have gone somewhere and I can't find them", Phoebe told her.  
  
"Of course I will, She's my niece. Anyway me and Glen are staying in tonight. There's a good movie on tonight, so we thought we'd watch that", She said slowly.  
  
Phoebe came in and gave Paige a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks sweetie, okay now which dress black or red?", She said producing two dresses from behind her back. One was a black lacy dress with sleeves, and the other was a striking red strappy knee length dress.  
  
"Go with the red one, have fun!", Paige called out as she left.  
  
Patty came running in, "Auntie Paige!", She yelled.  
  
"Hey Pats", She said as Patty sat on a chair.  
  
"Mommy said your gonna look after me tonight!", She said excitedly.  
  
"That's right, me and Uncle Glen are".  
  
"Really?, do you think Uncle Glen will play Barbie's with me again?", Patty asked.  
  
Paige laughed, remembering the time when Glen sat for three hours and played Barbie's with Patty, including his false high pitched voices.  
  
"Maybe, why don't you go ask him?", Paige said. Within in a second, Patty had already run out of the room.  
  
Paige smiled and got back to solving the Prophesy, still getting no further than when she had started. 


	25. Mr Snuggles, The GI Joe killer, and that...

A/n: My lovely reviewers I have special treats for you all, Today is the start of the October half term, which means I have a week off school!. Now let's hear a YAY!, I am meant to be doing my maths coursework, but we'll let it slide for a day.  
  
Ok first things first, my shout outs!.  
  
Beautifulgarbage: Hey you, thanks for the review. Thanks for the suggestion maybe I could swayed to write a sequel, maybe a joint effort?.  
  
ProtectionPaige: Yeah I'm back, I know I should make updates longer, and just for you I will.  
  
lilo: Thanks, welcome welcome.  
  
Charmed Writer P4: Now young lady I think we need to discuss some important things! *gives a giggle* since its all you ask, this chapter will be specially for you. A SOLUTION TO THE PROPHESY, is that ok?. * smiles nicely*.  
  
Nah love ya really.  
  
valkryiepiper:Ah thanks, such kind words!.  
  
Here's the next chapter of A Sense Of Belonging  
  
Oh BTW, I hope you guys have a frightful Halloween!, I'll be the witch flying across the moon at midnight! .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Paige stared at the TV. in shock, "Glen hunny, why are we watching Swan Lake again. Didn't we already watch it two hours ago", She asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"Paige shush, this is the best bit!", came Glen's voice as he sat on the floor with Patty, both of them staring in awe at the screen.  
  
Paige sighed got up and carried the BOS with her, She decided to go sit in the attic and try to figure out the prophesy.  
  
'The Prophesy says two halves born in the same year, will meet three years after the New Century ,a angel, their strength will be truly powerful. Their strength alone will be a protective force, and that from two there will be four', She re-read it in her head.  
  
Getting out a pen, and pad of paper she began to jot down some idea's for what the prophesy could mean.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So then the bunny says to the tooth fairy, how come you don't take your own teeth?", Glen said as he sat with Patty in her room, He was trying to put her to bed but she'd insisted that he tell her every story he knew.  
  
"And then what did the…..", Patty began but by the time Glen looked at her again she was fast asleep. Smiling he pulled the covers up to her chin, and kissed her good night. He walked out of the room, and went in search of Paige.  
  
He found her upstairs in the attic, fast asleep. She was laid on the couch with the BOS on her lap, her head tilting resting on her shoulder. A pen in her hands, pen marks on her face.  
  
He smiled, he was glad that him and Paige had finally discussed what they were doing with each other and their lives. Their relationship was playful, but loving. Glen cared deeply for Paige, and he knew that she cared back for him. But because their relationship was playfull, they'd never been really very serious about their relationship but Glen hoped to change that.  
  
Paige's eyes fluttered open, and she smiled up at him. "Oh hey you, Did Patty get to bed ok?", She wondered.  
  
He nodded, "Yep read her the ol' fairytale, you know the bunny and the tooth fairy".  
  
"Ah ha the bunny and the fairy one yes I remember that one, The toothy fairy ends up loosing all her teeth doesn't she?", Paige laughed.  
  
"Yep that's the price when you argue with a bunny, dangerous creatures!. Especially Mr Snuggles!", He said referring to Paige's pet bunny she had when she was a kid.  
  
"No!, Mr Snuggles was not evil or dangerous, He just had some issues that's all", Paige explained.  
  
"Paige he bit the head off my GI Joe doll!, and then tried to bit me. Poor Joe was never the same!", Glen stated.  
  
Paige crossed her arms, "Well you called him fluffy, he didn't like to be called fluffy that was cruel. He had a fur deficiency, you deserved it. Remember the week before you threw your GI Joe at him!".  
  
"Excuse me but if you'd like to remember there was a bomb threat at Barbie's townhouse and I think you find that when the bomb blew up Barbie and GI Joe flew through the air because of the bomb it was totally not my fault that he hit Mr Snuggles. That big ol' fluff ball was in the way", Glen said loudly.  
  
Paige gasped, "Glen do not speak ill of the dead!".  
  
"Please Mr Snuggles died twenty one years ago, he is hardly just deceased", Glen told her.  
  
"Whatever!, I guess we'd better get to work on this prophesy", She patting the empty space next to her.  
  
"GI Joe killer", Glen muttered. Paige glared at him, "Excuse me?".  
  
"Nothing", Glen mumbled.  
  
" Ok, I think I've got a bit of an idea on this prophesy!", Paige told him.  
  
"Idea away!", Glen allowed. She smiled, "Well its says two halves born in the same year right?".  
  
Glen nodded, and she carried on. "Two halves make a whole one, so maybe its talking about twins or something. Cause there born in the same year aren't they?".  
  
"Sure twins born in the same year, so maybe they are talking about some demonic twins?", He suggested.  
  
"Great Idea!, I'll start looking. You get the munchies!", She said happily.  
  
Glen frowned, "You usually eat munchies whilst looking for evil demonic things?".  
  
"Nah it's a new thing I put forward, its fun believe me!", She said flipping the pages.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This is ridiculous, we have searched this book cover to cover and found nothing about evil demonic twins", Paige said as she ate the last Oreo.  
  
"And nothing about evil demonic bunnies either", Glen said refilling their wine glasses.  
  
"Will you let it go!, it was twenty one years ago and you got a new doll the next day", Paige reminded.  
  
"Ok firstly it was not a doll, secondly if we took the matter to court Mr Snuggles would have gone down for 1st degree murder!", Glen said loudly.  
  
"Oh yeah that'd work, I can see the headlines now ' Bunny murders GI Joe doll, and tries to harm stupid pathetic six year old boy!', Somebody ate too many skittles!", Paige scoffed.  
  
"Says she who ate all the Oreo's, every single one!", Glen pointed to the empty Oreo packets.  
  
"What can I say the whitey goodness is just too much for me!", Paige admitted.  
  
"So we know its not evil, demonic twins. What else could it be?", He wondered.  
  
"We could a list of everybody in the same year, and see if any twins pop up. They might not be evil twins!", Paige said loudly.  
  
Glen got up, "Lead the way Mrs Brain", He said as Paige walked out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Four hours later they sat in living room, both exhausted. "Ok so we've look at 9 million names and nothing!. Is this your idea of a joke!", Paige cried looking at the ceiling.  
  
"Let's just call it quits Paige, your getting tetchy and irritable", Glen told her.  
  
"I am not getting tetchy, I am just annoyed that expect us to solve a stupid riddle about stupid stupid things!", She said loudly.  
  
"How about we go to bed, Our minds will be fresher in the morning", Glen suggested holding out his hand, Paige grabbed it and they wandered up the stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Paige sat at the breakfast the next morning, She was going to solve this prophesy if it took her all week.  
  
"Whatcha doin!", came Patty's voice.  
  
"Solving a prophesy", Paige answered.  
  
"Can I help?", Patty asked.  
  
"Sure thing, you might get further than me", She invited.  
  
"What's a property?", Patty said as she sat next to Paige.  
  
"Its Prophesy sweetie, and its like a riddle something that will come true. But there are two kinds of prophesies, good ones, and bad ones", Paige told her.  
  
"This a bad one?".  
  
"This is a very bad, because it is stupid and doesn't make any sense", Paige explained.  
  
"Maybe your not looking at it right", Patty said as she got up and skipped out.  
  
"Oh don't you start with the cryptic stuff", Paige begged dropping the pen on the table and burrowing her head in her arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Since the whole family is together, I thought maybe we could spend some quality time solving this stupid prophesy", Paige said as they all sat down that night in the parlour.  
  
"Nah prophesies are boring", Cole said slowly.  
  
Paige gave him a glare, "Cole hunny, I'd sit there she looks annoyed", Phoebe advised.  
  
"Me and Glen were up all last night thinking of what it could mean, and first we thought of Evil Demonic Twins", Paige began and everybody looked at her.  
  
"But it wasn't evil demonic twins", Glen said.  
  
"Read us it again", Piper asked rubbing her bulge.  
  
"The Prophesy says two halves born in the same year, will meet three years after the New Century ,a angel, their strength will be truly powerful. Their strength alone will be a protective force, and that from two there will be four", Leo said remembering.  
  
Phoebe crossed her legs, "Ok let's break it down, two halves born in the same year. Well halves make a whole, I can see were you got twins from", She acknowledged.  
  
"What about two different people, they don't have be twins but they have to fit together. Like destined", Piper suggested.  
  
Paige nodded, writing it all down. "Good this is good stuff, keep going!".  
  
"Born in the same year doesn't necessarily mean that they have to be related or even twins", Cole shared. Patty shifted in her father's lap, and took her thumb out of her mouth.  
  
"Its us!", She said loudly.  
  
"What sweetie, what did you say?", Phoebe asked her daughter.  
  
"Its us Mommy!", Patty repeated.  
  
"She's right, we've been thinking that this was about everybody else when instead it could have been about this family all along", Paige realised.  
  
"Alright so who in this family are born in the same year?", Leo asked.  
  
"We are!", Paige and Glen said in unison.  
  
"Excuse me?", Piper asked her.  
  
Glen looked at them all, "We are born in the same year, 1976", He said to them all.  
  
"So the two are halves are me and Glen, What about the next bit three years after a new century?", Paige wondered.  
  
"Well let's say that the year 2000 is a new century, three years after is 2003. You And Glen meet over the whole demon attack thing didn't you!", Phoebe said loudly.  
  
Paige still continued to write this all down, "Well the angel bit is obvious its Glen, their strength alone with be truly powerful. So are they trying to say that me and Glen have this special thing between us so that makes us all powerful".  
  
"That's pretty cool", Cole commented, Leo gave a nod. "It is you know".  
  
"Yeah isn't it cool?", Glen said to them.  
  
"I mean its not as cool as being able to shimmer, or orb but yeah its close", Cole clarified.  
  
"Guys can we please concentrate on the prophesy and not on your powers. You boys can all talk about your powers later on", Paige said giving a laugh.  
  
"We were just talking, you fun sucker", Glen teased.  
  
"Excuse me?, Fun Sucker", Paige asked dramatically placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"Yeah you suck the fun out of everything", Glen explained.  
  
"You want to watch what you saw Mr Owens or you'll be sleeping on the floor tonight!", Paige warned.  
  
Phoebe stifled a laugh at the comedic performance, "Right the next part, so your strength will be a protective force for you two, Kinda like the power of three spell".  
  
"And from that two will be four!", Piper clapped her hands.  
  
"Well what does that mean?", Paige asked confused.  
  
"Paige sweetie, I think me and Phoebe need to talk with you know. Sister meeting kitchen!", Piper said getting up dragging Phoebe and Paige out with them.  
  
"Do they do this often?", Glen asked as he watched the sister hurry out of the room.  
  
"All the time", Leo said to him.  
  
Cole nodded, "You get used to it, after awhile".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Paige, from that two will be four. Do you know what that means?", Piper asked her as the three of them stood in the kitchen.  
  
"No, remember its me Prophesy hater", Paige reminded.  
  
"Sweetie, you and Glen make two, now add four. Have you and Glen you know", Phoebe said raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Of course we have", Paige told them.  
  
"What Phoebe means is have you, you know since he got here?", Piper asked.  
  
"Why are you gonna yell at me if I have?", Paige said looking at her sisters.  
  
"No of course not, your both adults you could you know anytime you want too. Well have you!", Phoebe demanded.  
  
"Yes, once or twice", Paige said quietly.  
  
"Well it says you are destined to be together in the prophesy, that you already knew. Back to the whole two to four thing, let's take me and Leo for example. We are what you'd call a two, and Wyatt and this Charmed One makes a four", Piper gestured.  
  
"You…mean, I'm… You think..", Paige stammered.  
  
"Well that's what the prophesy says, so you I'd say we think your pregnant", Phoebe said slowly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know you hate me, so please please don't throw fruit at me!!. Wow I cannot believe its five pages long, that's the longest chapter yet!.  
  
There you I solved the prophesy, *coughs* I'll expect my basket of mini muffins in my email inbox tomorrow Charmed Writer P4 *winks*.  
  
Hope you enjoyed the chappie, and please REVIEW and make me happy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.  
  
Well unfortunately I have to go, a Halloween party awaits and I thought of dressing as my favourite charmed one then reconsidered, I'm going as a fairy princess!.  
  
So Have a good Halloween!, and don't get into too much trouble!.  
  
I will update my Blue Crush and TFATF stories soon, having a bit of writer's block with those so please bare with!.  
  
Luv and Cookies.  
  
QM01  
  
~*~ 


	26. Notice To Y'all

Hello all my little readers!  
  
This is just a polite little notice to all my faithfull wonderfull reviewers to let you know that I AM STILL OUT HERE!.  
  
I plan to update every story on Saturday 6th December 2003, and that is a Queen Misfit promise!.  
  
Ok I know you all are asking, why hasn't she updated?.  
  
Well I had this major computer virus, then I thought I'd just re-vamp all my stories. Check for errors, etc. And also this week and next week, I have thirteen mock exams in thirteen different subjects so its been a cramming revising session every single night which I can tell you has been driving me totally insane. And I've got a French speaking exam on Thursday, a speech for four minutes from memory aaagrh. I guess I 'd better start learnin' lol!  
  
So anyway I just thought I'd tell y'all so you don't get angry with moi, If I have time I will try and update.  
  
Anyway until Saturday à bientôt mon lecteurs!.  
  
Luv and Cookies  
  
QM01  
  
~*~ 


	27. Pregnancies, Mac Lipsticks Cherry Red, P...

A/n: hangs head shamefully, Ok I know I said Saturday but here's your update now just as a forgiveness it will be really really long as this is the last ever ever ever chapter of Sense Of Belonging. *wipes a tear from her eyes*, I know its sad, but hold those tissues people there is plans for a sequel in the making!.  
  
beautifulgarbage: Of course I was talkin' to you darlin', and don't you be raisin'   
  
Those eyebrows at me!. And as for my French we are just going to say well nothing at all. Although my exam went ok!. I had three major exams, Maths (Non-Calc, and Intermediate Level), I totally hated that one could do it!. Design And Technology, Food. Totally easy, plus involved food so yummy too. And the last one was R.E, which was easy but totally pointless unless I'm going to be a priest which trust me is very rare. Laptop lucky you!, my rent's are too stingy to buy me a laptop!.  
  
Anon: Don't worry your little heart I am not disheartened by your comments, I find them enjoyable. I like getting comments on my work but to be honest did you read the whole story?. And I have been watching Charmed since it started, and have every episode on VHS so I consider to know a lot about the subject. And if you will remember correctly, Cole and Phoebe were going to have a child. And don't worry us Brit's don't warp anything too much!.  
  
Paigefreak1: Girl !,tests should be banned!. Thanks for you good lucks, French is friggin hard!, too many verbs!. Good luck with any exams you have too!. Welcome to the circle!.  
  
~*~Katie~*~ : Thank you for the cookie, and thank for your kind words. I hope you enjoyed the story.  
  
mdb gem : Aw Shucks!, thank you so much. RoCk On!.  
  
carrie: I know aren't they the cutest, here's your update!.  
  
rajmolisfren: How about a cookie? *smiles sweetly*.  
  
ProtectionPaige: Now 7 pages, might be able to be done since it's the last EVER Chapter.  
  
valkryiepiper: I know I know, damn Jessica!. Here's your update.  
  
Charmed Writer P4:Now who you callin missy?, HA ha the wrath of you. Ok I admit I'm scared so here's your update.  
  
AthleticCharmedOne: Updatin!, Updatin!.  
  
P3Halliwell1329: *dodges fruit*, now dude that was just plain mean!. Fruit throwing honestly, Don't panic yourself you'll be ok. Keep breathing and read the update.  
  
Lilo:Cute name!, Baby shower!. Update at your service!.  
  
A/n": IMPORTANT, From DEC 17th Til January 8th I will be in Austria Skiing so will be unable to update any stories at that time, but I will try to get updates out before I go.  
  
A Merry Christmas to You All!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok People every good story has to end somewhere and unfortunately this is where the Sense Of Belonging Train stops forever!. I have came a long long way since Sprinklies and Whys the first ever chapter. Wow can't believe I wrote this much, let's hope I amaze my English teachers in my English exams tomorrow!.  
  
Right now on with the show, the next chapter will be a list of ma thank you's. Now read this piece of writing be happy, and go out and eat lots of cookies!.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Paige looked at her sister, then at her stomach, then to her sisters. "Pregnant, as in baby pregnant. With Child!", She said her voice raising an octave.  
  
"That would be what we call it these days yes", Phoebe said.  
  
"You know what I need, a glass of water. I'm just going to sit down", Paige said making her way to the table.  
  
"I'll be back in a second", Phoebe cried as she took off heading upstairs.  
  
"So I'm pregnant because of a prophesy, and I'm having twins?", Paige wondered.  
  
Piper handed her a glass of water, "Sweetie your pregnant because your pregnant, I thought you had sex ed at school!. The prophesy is destiny, so it means that after all you and Glen were meant to be together", She explained.  
  
Paige quickly gulped down the water, "Kids!, I can't have kids!. I can barely look after myself let alone TWO babies, not one TWO", She exclaimed.  
  
Piper put a hand on her shoulder, "Paige, I've watched you with Wyatt and Patty and you're a natural. You'll be fine, you won't be doing it alone you'll have Glen and us".  
  
"But what if a demon attacks the house or a ….", Paige began but Piper cut her off.  
  
"We have to take that risk, comes with the job", She told her.  
  
"Got it!", Phoebe cried triumphantly entering the kitchen carrying a paper bag.  
  
"Pheebs this is not the time for things from Pottery Barn!", Paige told her pointing to the bag.  
  
"Oh no!, this isn't from Pottery Barn!. This is just so Cole doesn't find it. He's scared of Pottery Barn. Here!", She said tossing the bag to Paige.  
  
"Go to the bathroom, pee on the stick and wait a few minutes it's a piece of cake", Phoebe advised.  
  
"Ok bathroom, pee and wait. I can do that", Paige mumbled as she walked out the room.  
  
"Wine?", Piper getting the glass.  
  
" None for you, but for me. Better make it a large one", Phoebe nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Alright so we've just established that you infact pregnant", Piper told Paige as they all sat on the floor of the bathroom. Phoebe gulped down some more wine, "But we already knew that!".  
  
"True but we needed to keep, and will you stop chugging that down its not juice you know!", Piper chided to Phoebe who simply rolled.  
  
"Don't get pissy cause your preggers and can't drink!", Phoebe claimed.  
  
"I think she's drunk!", Paige whispered to her older sister.  
  
Piper nodded, "Seen it many times, Pheebs can I just check that bottle for a sec?", She asked and Phoebe stupidly handed the bottle of. Piper got up and poured the reminder of wine down the sink.  
  
"Hey!, I was drinkin!", Phoebe slurred.  
  
"Now your not, come on you. Let's get you to bed, before I drag you by your hair like last time", Piper said helping Phoebe up.  
  
"Dat was not preeety", Phoebe muttered.  
  
"It was not, come on let's go, Night sis", Piper said kissing Paige's cheek.  
  
"Nightie Night Paigey Wagey", Phoebe said giving her a kiss too.  
  
"Night guys", Paige waved.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She sat there, in the same position she'd been sat in for the past four hours. Paige ran a hand through her hair and looked down at her stomach. She couldn't believe she was pregnant, with twins. Paige was panicking, what would she tell Glen, they'd only just managed to get the relationship back together.  
  
"Hey, what ya doin?", came a voice.  
  
She looked up and saw Glen stood in the doorway, "Oh hey you", She smiled. Seeing him always made her happy. He came in and sat beside her, "So you went away for a few minutes and didn't come back. I was starting to wonder where you go too", Glen told her.  
  
"Sorry just need to sit for awhile", Paige said quietly.  
  
"Can I join you?", He asked cocking his head to one side.  
  
She patted the empty space next to her, and he sat down and placed his arm around her.  
  
"So you came to the bathroom huh?".  
  
"Didn't you know the bathroom is a very intelligent place, good for the thinking!", Paige joked.  
  
"Baby what's wrong?", Glen asked her.  
  
"Nothings wrong why would you think anything's wrong!", Paige stammered.  
  
"Ok its four in the morning and your sat in your bathroom, and your mascara's ran down your face, so what's wrong?", He asked again.  
  
And that's when the tears re-emerged, "Its just…I…well….", She sobbed.  
  
Glen touched her cheek and kissed the salty tears away, "Now calm down and tell me".  
  
"Do you love me?", She asked him.  
  
"What a stupid question!, Of course I love you Paige. Baby, I've always loved you", Glen reassured her giving her another kiss.  
  
"Promise me you won't freak out", Paige said to him.  
  
"Paige its me, c'mon I don't freak out. I'm a guy!", Glen said to her smiling.  
  
"I'm pregnant", She said her voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"Excuse me?", He said his eyes wide.   
  
"You said you wouldn't freak out!".  
  
"I'm not freaking out, say it again?", He asked.  
  
"I'm pregnant, with twins", She added.  
  
Glen looked at her, "Your sure?".  
  
She nodded, "Oh I'm very sure".  
  
"That's great!", He cried throwing his arms around her and smothering her with kisses.  
  
"Your happy?", Paige asked confused.  
  
"Of course I am, I'm going to be a DAD!", He said loudly.  
  
"This is the best thing ever, Oh baby!", Glen said kissing her again.  
  
"Is that why you've been sat here all night on your own?".  
  
"I just needed to get some things clear with me in my head first, I still can't believe that its happened. We're gonna have twins", Paige grinned.  
  
"Well actually your gonna have them, I'm just you know gonna be at the birth", Glen joked.  
  
"Glen!".  
  
"What?".  
  
"Shut up and kiss me", Paige ordered.  
  
Glen grinned, and cupped her face and gently placed a lingering kiss on her lips.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok now are to stay in bed and not lift a finger today!", Glen told Paige as she sat up bed the next morning.  
  
"Glen please don't fuss, I am fine", Paige reassured him.  
  
"I made you breakfast in bed, with croissants", He said producing the tray.  
  
"Mmmh my favourite thank you sweetie", She said kissing his cheek.  
  
"Your welcome, now I meant what I said. Everybody else is going out so I thought we could have our own special day together just you me and the twins", Glen said as he sat next to her.  
  
"Your too cute", Paige smiled.  
  
"I know but don't you hold it against me", Glen teased.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Don't you think it's a little to early to be picking out names for the twins?", Paige asked Glen as they out on the lawn on a picnic blanket.  
  
"Cause not, they'll be here soon and you'll be moaning we won't have anything ready", Glen told her.  
  
"What I mean is I only found out I was pregnant for sure yesterday and your already planning what College they're going too", Paige teased.  
  
"Laugh now, but when their eighteen and get accepted to Yale or Harvard you'll be thanking me!", Glen told her.  
  
She laughed and gently pushed him back, "Harvard or Yale?, Where they gonna get the brains for that?".  
  
"Paige do you honestly need to ask?. Me!".  
  
"Do you boys, girls or one of each?", Paige said suddenly changing the subject.  
  
"One of each would nice, cause If I have to live with anymore girls I'll crazy!", He joked.  
  
"Mmmh me too, But I don't care what we have as long as their healthy I do not mind", She said firmly.  
  
Glen glanced at the baby book in front of him, " Right boys first, Jamie?".  
  
Paige shook her head, "Nu-huh, I had a ex-boyfriend called Jamie. And he was a major jerk".  
  
"Was that the guy with the warts?".  
  
Paige nodded, "Oh yeah, right on his…", She trailed off.  
  
"Moving on".  
  
"Yeah swiftly next name".  
  
"Mike".  
  
"Mike?".  
  
"Yeah what's wrong with Mike?", Glen demanded.  
  
"Its fine if you want our son to be a farmer!".  
  
"That is so not true how many farmers do you know?", Glen asked her.  
  
"Farmer Mike!, I am not calling our child Mike. I am Vetoing that name", Paige told him.  
  
"You can't just veto my name without a valid reason".  
  
"Mike is reason enough!. I mean Mike Matthews no way!".  
  
"Oh so the children get your last name do they?".  
  
"I'm carrying them for nine months!".  
  
"Owens sounds better".  
  
"Matthews".  
  
"Owens".  
  
"Matthews".  
  
"Matthews-Owens?", Glen compromised.  
  
"Only if we don't call our son Mike!".  
  
"Fine Mike has gone outta the window!, Pete?".  
  
Paige shook her head, "Pete The Weeper, don't you remember him from fourth grade?. The guy that used to cry over everything", She reminded him.  
  
"Oh him, the googly eyed dude!. You know one eye was like here, and the other was here!", Glen laughed.  
  
"I'm sure that was a medical condition next name?", She asked taking a sip of her water.  
  
"Robert?".  
  
"Nah", Paige shook her head, "Its just you know not special enough".  
  
"Louis Charles The Seventh!".  
  
"Way too special".  
  
"What about Ben, or Luke?", Glen asked looking up for her approval.  
  
"I like them both, Benjamin Luke Matthews-Owens. That's really nice, meet our sons Benjamin and Luke", She said happily.  
  
"But we'll just call him Ben right?".  
  
"Of course sweetie, No I love those two. Right them down in the yes list", She ordered as he did as he was told.  
  
"Now girls!, Melissa?".  
  
"No!".  
  
"Jessica".  
  
"Definitely no".  
  
"Lucia".  
  
"Ew and don't even think about suggesting Tiffany, because I will pour this on your head", Paige told him holding up her bottle of water.  
  
"Maria".  
  
"No".  
  
"Louisa".  
  
"No".  
  
"How about you make a suggestion Miss Know it all", Glen said annoyed.  
  
She smiled and climbed into his lap and wrapped his arms around her, "I like Elissa as a first name".  
  
"That's pretty, and what about a second name?", He said giving her a kiss.  
  
"Aurora, I want her name to be Elissa Aurora. And If we have girls, they can be Elissa and Aurora", Paige told him.  
  
A smile crept onto Glen's face, "You're the sweetest, most perfect woman ever. Thank you".  
  
"It just seems right, and I tell you what when we have more kids the first other boy can be Gabriel", Paige said fiddling with the bracelet she gave him on his wrist.  
  
"Gabriel Mike?", He tried.  
  
"Veto!".  
  
"Gabriel Pete?".  
  
"Veto!".  
  
"Gabriel Robert?".  
  
"Glen!", She cried.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Cole sweetie what's that?", Phoebe asked as she entered the living room.  
  
Cole and Glen were playing on a brand new PS2, Leo was sat watching the two yelling out secret moves now and again.  
  
"What's what babe?", He asked hammering at the controls.  
  
"The big black box in the room".  
  
"That's the t.v., Left Left!. C'mon!", He cried as his player kicked Glen's in the head.  
  
"I'm talking about the thing your playing on!, not the TV. smartass", Phoebe said smacking Cole on the top of his head.  
  
"It's a playstation 2 Pheebs", Leo told her.  
  
Phoebe gave a smile, "I know that Leo, What is it doing in my living room", She asked.  
  
"It magically appeared", Glen said slowly.  
  
"Cole why is that thing in my living room", Phoebe asked again prodding him in the shoulder.  
  
"I..I um brought it", He admitted sheepishly.  
  
"You did what?".  
  
"I brought it from a shop, as a present", Cole told her.  
  
"A present, for whom Cole?", Phoebe demanded.  
  
"The babies!", Leo said quickly.  
  
"Yes the babies, I brought the playstation 2 for the babies", Cole said nodding a thank you to Leo.  
  
"You brought a games console for the unborn children of Glen and Paige", Phoebe said slowly.  
  
"That's right, yep I brought it for the twins".  
  
"Who have yet to be born, and it would take them at least two years to even handle the controls", Phoebe said looking at him. She leaned closer, "If I find out that you brought this console for yourself you'll be digging yourself out of trouble for the next century", She warned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mommy?", came Patty's voice as they all sat down for dinner that night.  
  
"Yes sweetie?",Phoebe asked looking at her toddler.  
  
"When are you having a baby?", She asked loudly causing everybody to face Phoebe and Cole.  
  
"What made you think that sweetie-pie?", Cole asked her.  
  
Patty smiled, "Well Auntie Paige is havin' one, Auntie Piper's havin' one, Jenna's mommy's havin' one. You're the only one who's not havin' one", She told her.  
  
"I don't think I'm the only person in the entire world who's not having a baby", Phoebe said pouring herself and Cole a glass of wine.  
  
"Well are you!", Patty asked louder.  
  
"We'll see Patty", Phoebe told her.  
  
"You always say that!", Patty whined.  
  
"Well that's what you'll have to do", Phoebe told her firmly.  
  
"So Paige the morning sickness started yet?", Piper smiled rubbing her large stomach.  
  
"No, why is it that bad?", She asked with a worried look on her face.  
  
"Well you can keep your food down for about two months, and you look like I did for that long week remember?. When Leo slept on the couch", Piper reminded.  
  
"Oh yeah, He complained all week long", Paige grinned.  
  
"We've got names!", Glen said excitedly.  
  
"Really tell us?", Leo asked him.  
  
"Benjamin, and Luke for the boys. Aurora and Elissa for the girls", He told them proudly.  
  
"Glen there beautiful names", Piper commented.  
  
"And tell everybody what your not allowed to call our children", Paige said.  
  
Glen groaned, "Mike, Robert, Melissa, Tiffany, Jessica and Pete".  
  
"See he's finally learning!", Paige smiled giving her sisters high fives.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm glad the boys are looking after the kids tonight we definitely needed a girly night out", Phoebe said as they sat in the alcove of P3.  
  
"Me too, I feel emotionally drained", Piper said sipping her virgin cosmopolitan.  
  
"Join the club, If you told me last year. That I'd be pregnant with twins and going out with Glen. I'd have laughed in your face", Paige said to them.  
  
"Just think this time next year, Wyatt will be four, Patty three and a half, The twins will born along with this one. Going back to that, do we have a name for Piper and Leo's second baby?", Phoebe wondered.  
  
Piper nodded, "Yep Melinda Prue".  
  
"That's sweet, And I'm sure Prue would be buying you all the virgin cosmopolitans on the house for that honour", Paige laughed.  
  
"She'd better do!, You hear me Prue!", Piper said to the ceiling.  
  
"You know what guys since this is a sharing caring moment", Phoebe began. Both sisters turned to look at her, "Yes?", They said simultaneously.  
  
"I'm pregnant too".  
  
Piper and Paige let out a squeal and enveloped Phoebe in a bear hug.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was late when the sisters got home, yawning Paige made her way into the bathroom. Sighing she turned on the light and looked up to the mirror to see if she needed to take off her make up and stopped.  
  
She recognised the color, it was her mac lipstick. Cherry red. She glanced at the words.  
  
'Will you marry me?'.  
  
Running back to the bedroom she saw Glen stood by the doorway, "I'm sorry it was the only color…..", He began. Paige uttered not a single word, she just threw herself into his arms.  
  
"Ok now I know that it was your favourite lipstick and all", Glen said as she glanced at him.  
  
"Yes", She said loudly.  
  
"I know I just said I knew it was your favourite lipstick, sheesh Paige don't ya listen", Glen said to her.  
  
She smacked his arm, "No you idiot. Yes I'll marry you!", She said louder this time.  
  
He grinned, "Really!, That's the best!. Oh Paige I love you", He said kissing her lips. Paige kissed him back, "I love you too, c'mon on let's go to bed", She winked. Before moving she glanced at him, "I know Macy's Department store, make up counter three. It'll be on your vanity table tomorrow morning", He told her.  
  
Laughing Paige grabbed his hand and led him to the bed slamming the door behind her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well people eight pages and we're done!, I will truly miss this story it was my baby!.  
  
I hope you enjoy the trials and tribulations of 'A Sense Of Belonging', But hold those tears. I'll be doing a sequel, and I have another charmed fic out Called Mirror Image, don't forget to check it out!.  
  
To all my reviewers, THANK A BUNCH, MERCI, GRACIAS, DANKE, And a million trillion thank you's!.  
  
Well the train has stopped now and I must get off, but I bid you all a fairwell and I will be back, so don't go changing!. 


	28. Thank You's

THANK YOU'S  
  
Phoebe  
  
Halliwell_luver  
  
Charmed Writer P4  
  
chesnut3  
  
Trunks Ichijouji  
  
P3Halliwell1329  
  
soccerstar11-5  
  
SnOwBuNny1  
  
beautifulgarbage  
  
anon  
  
princess2000204  
  
Paigefreak1  
  
mdb gem  
  
carrie  
  
~*~Katie~*~  
  
rajmolisfren  
  
ProtectionPaige  
  
valkryiepiper  
  
AthleticCharmedOne  
  
lilo  
  
PaigeBellandFan  
  
Macca's Well  
  
Daisy  
  
cierra  
  
iheartgreenday  
  
Sweetone41185  
  
elisa  
  
hyperpiper91  
  
uncreative  
  
CharmedDreamer  
  
heyhun  
  
Alicia  
  
  
  
Anybody I have missed out have a BIG HUG of me!, Thank you all so much for reviewing my story it meant alot to me. Now watch out for the sequel!, and whilst your waiting go read my other fics.  
  
Hope you all have a Merry Christmas and A wicked Cool New Year.  
  
  
  
See you Soon!  
  
Luv and Cookies Always   
  
Queen Misfit-01  
  
~*~ 


End file.
